La confrérie des loups
by Dark-Wolfff
Summary: Alors que dix milles joueurs se retrouve prisonniers de Sword Art Online un tout nouveau jeux utilisant une technologie d'immersion totale, deux cousins se retrouve ensemble dans cette galère et doivent apprendre à vivre dans ce monde virtuelle devenu mortel.
1. Chapitre 1

\- …Sur ce, j'en ai fini avec le tutoriel officiel de « Swords Art Online ». Joueurs, joueuses… Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

« _Non, c'est une blague, un gros coup monté ou encore un foutu coup de marketing mal fichu._ »

L'avatar qui se disait être le créateur du jeu était disparu depuis une trentaine de secondes mais les doigts du jeune homme pianotaient toujours rageusement parcourant toute les fenêtres du menu à la recherche de la fonction de déconnection. Avec un désespoir croissant il constata que même la fonction d'appel aux maitres de jeux ne fonctionnait pas, ils étaient réellement couper du monde réel.

« _Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je me suis casser le cul depuis des mois afin de réussir à sortir quelques exemplaire de Swords Art Online du Japon avant la première asiatique… Et me voilà coincé dans ce foutu jeux._ _Ça ne peut pas être autre chose qu'une foutu blague, je refuse d'être coincé dans le délire mégalomane d'un taré de concepteur de jeux vidéo_ » _._ Pensa rageusement le jeune homme en fermant la fenêtre de menu du jeu tout en prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmé.

Il n'avait toujours pas réussi quand une vague de panique le traversa alors qu'un fait frappait son esprit de plein fouet. Il avait réussis à introduire dix exemplaires de ce jeu au Québec grâce à un de ces vieux amis qui travaillait pour une compagnie de Montréalaise qui avait aidé à la conception des graphismes du jeu… De ces dix jeu il en avait conservé un et distribué ou revendu les autres donc… Il était possible que neuf de ces compatriotes, dont trois amis proche et un membre de sa famille, soit eux aussi coincé dans ce monde à cause de lui. Il se mit à jeter des regards désespéré à droite et à gauche à la recherche de visage familier profitant de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix nouvellement récupéré mais impossible de trouver qui que ce soit dans cette cohue.

Visiblement quelque uns des joueurs les plus réactifs commençait à réagir attirant autour d'eux des groupes plus ou moins grand pour s'organiser tandis que deux garçons disparaissaient dans une ruelle derrière lui sans doute en direction des aires de jeux ouvertes.

« _Il y en a qui ne perde pas de temps »_ Se dit-il en pensant un instant faire comme eux avant de se reprendre réalisant que ce serait sans aucun doute du suicide pour lui.

I peine quelques minutes il était sur le point de mourir, tuer par un simple sanglier sauvages, alors qu'il tentait de comprendre le fonctionnement du système de combat… La téléportation forcé, opéré par le malade mental qui venait de l'emprisonner dans un monde virtuelle, lui avait sans aucun doute sauvé la vie… Un violent frisson parcouru son échine numérique à cette pensée.

« _J'ai failli mourir, tuer par un foutu cochon, alors que je jouais à un jeu… Je vais vraiment avoir du mal à me faire à cette idée._ »

Toujours immobile à sa place il tentait de se trouver une marche à suivre mais il hésitait, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait que très peu de chances de survie s'il tentait de partir vers les zones de chasse sans au moins un équiper pour l'appuyer. Pour compliquer le tout, bien qu'il aurait sans doute pu trouver un moyen de communiquer avec ces connaissance qui pourrait être dans le jeu sans leurs nom d'avatar il n'avait aucun moyen de les retrouver dans cette foule de dix milles personne. Au moins il avait eu l'heureuse surprise de voir que le _Nerve Gear_ semblais possédé un système de traduction simultané qui faisait qu'il comprenais ce que disait les autres joueurs mis à part quelques mots qui ne semblais pas être intégré au programme… Si en plus il avait dû apprendre le japonais sur le tas la situation aurais été encore pire pour lui, aussi difficile que cela puisse paraitre. Résigner il se mit en marche pour la première fois depuis la terrible annonce et partit à la recherché d'un autre joueur susceptible de remplir le rôle d'équipier. Il savait bien qu'il devait se dépêcher, quitte à choisir quelqu'un au hasard. Avec la panique générale qui semblait s'installer sur la place, lui-même étant sur le point de céder à cette même vague de panique, il ne voulait pas se retrouver coincé au milieu de cette foule. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand une main se posa sur son épaule l'obligeant à se retourner.

\- Daniel, c'est toi ? Demanda une voix visiblement soulagé.

C'est avec un immense soulagement coupé par une toute aussi grande culpabilité qu'il reconnue le visage de son cousin Yan formé par les graphismes trois dimension du jeu. Le garçon devait lui aussi avoir regardé dans le miroir envoyer par le programmeur. Yan faisait une quinzaine de centimètre de moins que lui mais était légèrement plus costaud ce qui lui donnais une carrure une peu plus dans la moyenne que lui dans cet univers. Cédant enfin à ces émotions le jeune homme saisi son vis-à-vis dans une franche accolade avant même de lui répondre.

\- J'espérais que tu ne te serais pas connecté aujourd'hui, dit-il désolé. Mais je suis heureux de te voir cousin. Comment m'as trouvé, fini-t-il par demander.

\- Pff… Trop simple ! J'ai fait comme d'habitude et j'ai cherché la tête qui dépassait toutes les autres de trente centimètre, lui répondit son cousin dans un rire plus nerveux que jovial. Alors tu crois que c'est du sérieux ?

Ouvrant une nouvelle fois sa fenêtre de menu le plus grand des deux ne put que, de nouveau, constater l'absence d'option de déconnexion.

\- Tout ce qui peut servir à sortir du jeu ou à contacter l'équipe de support n'apparais plus au menu et comme le grand cinglé l'a dit je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un autre moyen de sortir d'ici… Enfin à moins que tu ne veuille parité sur le fait qu'il bluffait… Ajouta-t-il en passant un pouce sur sa gorge de manière significative. Tu penses connaitre quelqu'un d'autre dans ce jeu, reprit-t-il.

\- Non… Enfin personne que je pourrais trouver ou joindre.

\- Moi non plus alors autant partir d'ici avant que tout ne parte en vrille, suggéra Daniel en indiquant la place.

Pendant leur courte conversation le chaos autour d'eux s'était amplifier et ils pouvaient maintenant voir un peu partout des gens crier leur rage et leur impuissance vers le ciel tandis que les plus jeunes éclataient en sanglots. Ils voyaient même quelques groupes ou des bagarres avaient éclaté.

\- Ouais, bonne idée je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver pris là-dedans. Suis-moi je pense savoir où aller.

Entrainant son cousin derrière lui Yan pénétra dans la ruelle ou s'était engouffré les deux garçons qu'avait vu Daniel plus tôt et parlant d'eux ils croisèrent le plus vieux des deux qui s'empressa de plonger dans la foule tout en la fouillant du regard.

\- Mais il est malade d'y retourné, s'exclama Yan.

\- On s'en fout, ce n'est pas de nos affaires, continu d'avancer ! Nous devons nous éloigner le plus possible et trouver un endroit tranquille avant que ceux derrière nous n'envahisse la ville.

Courant aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent les deux jeunes hommes passèrent plusieurs rue et ruelle, s'éloignant du brouhaha de la place centrale ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arriver aux pieds du mur de fortification qui entourait la cité du départ. Face à cet obstacle plutôt que de continuer les deux cousins se laissèrent tomber au sol pour s'adosser contre la pierre du mur sans un mot.

« _Et merde ! Je suis à bout de souffle, j'ai soif et je meure de faim… Mais comment ça peut être possible !? Techniquement je n'ai pas de corps, ma conscience ne contrôle qu'un avatar fait de données numérique résidant dans un RPG. Je n'y comprends rien, à ce rythme je vais rapidement me faire tuer stupidement parce que je ne sais pas comment ce monde fonctionne._ » Désespéra Daniel avant de sentir la main de son compagnon lui secouer l'épaule.

\- Alors Maikan, as-tu une idée de ce qu'on devrait faire maintenant ?

Surpris de s'entendre appeler par le nom de son avatar alors qu'il ne le lui avait jamais révéler Daniel reporta toute son attention sur son cousin.

\- Comment connais-tu le nom de mon avatar ? Et pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça ? Demanda-t-il déclenchant un accès de rire nerveux chez Yan.

\- Désormais, tan que nous serons ici, tout le mondes vas nous appeler par ces noms alors autant s'y habituer rapidement, expliqua le garçon une fois calmé.

\- Mais comment l'a tu su, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire.

\- D'accord, je vais te montrer.

Calmement Yan expliqua à son cousin comment utiliser la liste de contact et ainsi Maikan découvrit également le nom de l'avatar de son vis-à-vis.

\- Loudor ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Ouais, j'ai préféré changer de pseudo dans ce jeu de peur qu'on ne me connaisse de réputation, expliqua de susnommé avec un petit air contrit.

Maikan pouvait bien comprendre ces raisons, contrairement à lui, son cousin avait déjà joué à de nombreux jeux MMO et toujours sous le même nom il s'était fait une sacrée réputation. Sous le pseudo de _GoldenWolf_ il prenait plaisir à fonder des ligues ou des clans pour les mener au sommet du classement des serveurs sur lesquelles il jouait en prônant une politique ultra agressive. Dans un autre jeu toute sa ligue avait été bannit d'un serveur pour avoir littéralement exterminé trois autres ligue ennemis en une seule nuit… Les perdants avaient porté plainte au modérateur du serveur en l'accusant d'être un _haker_ ayan piraté le jeu pour augmenter ces statistiques. Bien sur les accusations n'étaient pas fondées, la vérité était que Yan avait un don pour le recrutement et qu'il savait s'investir dans les jeux auxquelles il jouait, mais la réputation lui était restée.

\- Tu ne t'en es quand même pas beaucoup éloigner « loup d'or », se moqua Maikan en comprenant l'origine du nouveau nom de personnage.

\- Et alors, ma première idée était Gabriel mais finalement je suis resté avec mon vieux nom.

\- Gabriel !? Comme…

\- Ouais, comme l'archange Gabriel. Je m'imaginais bien avec une armure de paladin argenté en train de pourfendre des légions de démons dans les niveaux supérieurs, expliqua le jeune homme avec des flammes dans les yeux.

En fait, à la grande surprise de son interlocuteur, il avait littéralement des flammes dans les yeux. Maikan se posait la question depuis un moment déjà mais il en avait maintenant la confirmation, le programme graphique de Swords Art Online semblais littéralement lire les émotions des joueurs comme la peur, le stress, la gêne et, dans ce cas-ci, l'enthousiasme ; pour les traduire avec des réactions physiques exagérés comme on pouvait en voir dans les mangas et dessins animés japonais. Le tout faisait dire à Maikan que son cousin n'avait toujours pas perdu sa passion pour la religion.

« _Je me demande bien comment il vas gérer le fait de devoir vivre dans un monde ou la seul entité pouvant être considéré comme Dieu est un programmeur complètement cinglé qui nous tiens tous en otage ?_ » Se demanda-t-il avant de remarquer que son cousin semblait faire quelques actions sur son écran de menu.

Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de poser une question une fenêtre pop-up apparus sous ces yeux « Souhaitez-vous ajouter Loudor à vos contact ? ». Sans hésiter il accepta une seconde avant de voir une autre fenêtre apparaitre « Souhaitez-vous rejoindre le groupe de Loudor ? ». Une nouvelle fois il accepta avant de se tourné vers lui pour voir la barre de HP de son nouveau co-équipier apparaitre sous la sienne dans un coin de son champ de vision.

\- C'est quoi un groupe, c'est le système de ligue de ce jeu ?

\- Non du tout c'est seulement un groupe de combat, ce sera pratique quand nous sortirons de la ville et en m'ajoutant dans ta liste de contact tu pourras m'envoyer des messages par des textes de trois cent caractère... Je crois même que tu pourras me suivre à la trace si tu développe les compétences nécessaires plus tard dans le jeu.

Étonné de voir les connaissances que Loudor avait pu assemble sur ce jeu en si peu de temps Maikan ne se priva pas de l'interrogé.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait depuis que tu es arrivé ici mais moi je me suis tenu informé, se moqua Loudor sur le ton qu'il utilisait toujours pour le provoqué gentiment.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas partager ta sagesse, grand et puissant manitou.

\- Mais c'est ce que je fais pour toi, oh esprit faible.

Que ce soit parce qu'ils ne réalisaient toujours pas entièrement la situation dans laquelle ils étaient ou parce qu'ils étaient un brin fou, les deux garçons qui se connaissait depuis le jour de leurs naissance, il y a vingt ans, avaient repris leur habituelle jeux de provocation. Reprenant son sérieux le premier, Loudor levas les yeux sur son compagnon pour lui poser LA question.

\- Maintenant on fait quoi ?

Immédiatement ramener sur terre Maikan se mis à réfléchir mais, sans pour autant être un plan, un seul mot lui venais à l'esprit…

\- Survivre ! Déclara-t-il simplement avant de se mettre à approfondir en pensant à voix haute. Pour le moment ça doit être le bordel presque partout mais il y en a qui vont certainement trouver un moyen de s'organiser rapidement… Nous ferions peut-être mieux de les laisser prendre les devants pour tout de suite. Premièrement nous devons déterminer ce dont nous avons besoins pour survivre ici et prévoir le pire !

\- Prévoir le pire… Demanda Loudor qui suivait le cheminement de son cousin.

\- Dans le meilleur des cas le salaud qui nous as emprisonnés ici vas être arrêté d'ici peu et les autorités vont nous déconnecter depuis l'extérieur… Mais si d'ici quelques jours nous sommes toujours ici il faudra peut-être devoir se résigner à attendre que quelqu'un finisse le jeu. Dans tous les cas il va nous falloir trouver de quelles ressources nous avons besoins et comment les obtenir, répondit Maikan d'un ton absent.

Voulant à la fois aider et éviter de penser à leurs situations Loudor s'empressa de lui donner toutes les informations qui lui semblaient utiles sur les ressources dans SAO.

\- D'après ce que je sais presque tout ici fonctionne en conséquence de trois choses : l'expérience qui sert à augmenter de niveau et améliorer les capacités de notre avatar, les items avec lesquelles on s'équipe comme les armes et les vêtements et les cols qui sont la devise monétaire ici. C'est avec des cols qu'on peut se payer des équipements, un endroit où dormir, de la nourriture ou même des informations concernant des quêtes. Pour de nouveaux joueurs comme nous il n'y a pratiquement qu'un seul moyen d'obtenir tout ça… Sortir de la zone sûre de la cité et chasser des monstres.

Ignorant le fait que son cousin semblait insinuer qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance des bases mêmes d'un jeu RPG Maikan le laissa continuer jusqu'au bout.

« _Il aurait quand même pu remarquer que je m'étais déjà acheter une épée et un équipement de base._ » Se dit-il avant qu'une autre pensée ne vienne le frapper.

\- Attend une minute, un endroit pour dormir, de la nourriture !? Tu es en train de me dire que nous pouvons mourir de fatigue et de faim !

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut en mourir mais le jeu est conçu pour qu'on les ressente après un certain temps, lui confirma-t-il avant d'ouvrir de nouveau son menu de jeu recherchant visiblement quelque chose. Je crois qu'il y a une auberge pas trop cher près des portes de la ville, autant y aller avant que d'autre ne prenne toute les chambres disponible.

Acquiesçant à la proposition le plus grand des deux se redressa et parti en direction des portes qu'il avait déjà franchis plus tôt dans la journée. Suivant le mur d'enceinte ils parvinrent à la rue principale de la cité pour finalement aboutirent devant un grand bâtiment ou prônait une affiche représentant un lit et des couvert de cuisine croisé.

\- C'est l'auberge, souligna inutilement Loudor une fois devant l'établissement.

Entrant côte-à-côte en silence ils détaillèrent tous les deux les lieux. L'auberge ressemblais à ce qu'une auberge devais être à l'époque médiéval si ce n'était que tout semblais salubre. Le premiers étage semblais être une sorte de salle commune rassemblant de nombreuse table en bois, dans le fond de la salle ils pouvaient voir un âtre en pierre visiblement éteins le jour, un escalier devais mener au chambre dans les étages supérieur et face à la porte; derrière le comptoir, les attendais un personnage non joueur en costume de serveur. Arriver près du PNJ celui-ci entama un texte de didacticiel expliquant l'importance et l'utilité des auberges et une fois qu'il se fut tut une fenêtre affichant les prix des chambres et des plats fournis par l'établissement apparut devant eux.

\- On prend chacun une chambre… Loudor, demanda Maikan à son cousin tout en trébuchant sur le nouveau nom.

\- Parlant de ça, hésita son compagnon. Je suis à sec !

Affichant un visage effaré le plus grand des deux se tourna vers son cousin qui, quand à lui, se contentais de lui répondre d'un regard désolé.

\- Co… Comment as-tu réussi à tout dépenser en quelques heures ?

Rapidement Loudor lui expliqua qu'il avait passé toute la journée à se promener en ville, discutant avec d'autres joueurs et achetant des articles dans les boutiques de la ville. Dans un accès d'enthousiasme il alla même jusqu'à ouvrir sa fenêtre d'item pour énuméré ces achats.

\- Attend une minute, l'interrompis son cousin au milieu de son énumération. La plupart de ces objets ne sont utilisable qu'as partir du niveau deux non ?

\- Ouais bon, je voulais être prêt pour mon changement de niveau… Comment voulais-tu que je sache que je me ferais coincer ici.

Ne pouvant réfuter l'argument Maikan sélectionna une chambre avant de faire signe à son cousin de le suivre. Quittant le comptoir ils croisèrent une adolescente d'environ quinze ou seize ans, plutôt jolie, de longs cheveux brun clair, un visage doux et des yeux d'un brun profond… Le tout malheureusement gâché par son regard perdu qui ne semblais plus rien distingué de ce qui l'entourait. Il aurait bien voulu aller la voir pour l'aider mais franchement il avait déjà suffisamment de problème à gérer de son côté pour envisager tenter de venir en aide à une fille en état de choc. Dépassant la jeune fille sans un mot les deux garçons montèrent à l'étage avant d'entré dans une simple chambre constituer d'une pièce ou se trouvait un lit une petite table et deux chaise avec une salle de bain attenante. Pendant que son cousin se laissait tomber sur le lit le plus grand des deux se dirigea vers celle-ci la mort dans l'âme.

« _Ne me dite pas que les concepteurs de ce jeux ont été pervers au point de nous obliger à prendre en compte tous nos besoin naturel ! »_

Heureusement la petite salle de bain ne contenant qu'un lavabo, un miroir et une douche… Bon la douche faisait plutôt anachronique dans cet univers médiéval mais d'un autre côté la tuyauterie du lavabo aussi. Tout à ces pensées son regard croisa le miroir et pour une nouvelle fois dans cette journée il fut surpris d'y voir son propre visage, enfin son visage réelle et non pas celui qu'il avait créé pour son avatar. Ce n'était pas que le personnage lui manquait, de toute façon il n'aurait dû être que temporaire puisqu'il comptait l'effacer et en créé un autre dès le lendemain... C'est en ayant cette pensée qu'il réalisa qu'il avait un autre problème et majeure celui-là, les statistiques de départ. Comme dans tout jeu de rôle en débutant une partie on créait son propre personnages en choisissant ces statistiques parmi les caractéristiques améliorables avec les niveaux comme la force, la vitesse, l'agilité et autre. Ces choix étant irréversible il fallait prendre le temps avant de faire ses choix tout dépendant de comment on voulait faire évoluer son personnage mais comme dit précédemment… L'avatar qu'il occupait présentement était vouer à être effacer à la fin de cette journée. Il avait été conçu dans un seul bout, surprendre son cousin lors de l'inévitable duel qui aurais dû les opposer lors de leur rencontre dans ce jeux. Tous deux adeptes des jeux médiévaux ils avaient déjà souvent croisé le fer dans la réalité avec de fausses épées mais cette fois ils comptaient bien s'opposer dans un réel combat à mort ou ils pourraient se permettre de ne pas retenir leurs coups. Pour, justement, prendre l'avantage lors de cet affrontement Maikan avait pensé changer totalement son style de combat, généralement basé sur sa force et son allonge naturelle, en créant un petit personnage d'un mètre vingt spécialisé dans la vitesse et l'agilité. Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son corps de près de deux mètre il ne savait plus du tout comment il allait rattraper se terrible handicap.

\- Ça va Maikan, demanda Loudor en le rejoignant. Tu as l'air d'être sur le point de t'effondré.

\- Je viens juste de réaliser que je vais mourir dans un jeu vidéo, lui répondit son cousin.

\- Mais non tu ne mourras pas, je suis avec toi et tu sais bien qu'ensemble on peut gagner dans n'importe quel jeu.

Prenant une profonde inspiration Maikan recouvra lentement son calme avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison, tu devais le savoir depuis le temps, se moqua-t-il en réponse.


	2. Chapitre 2

Maikan fixait distraitement sa fenêtre de statistiques en se disant qu'il avait été bien loin de la vérité, il y a deux mois, en se disant que le Dieu de ce monde était un programmeur cinglé. En fait si ce monde devait avoir une religion ses Dieux porteraient quatre noms bien connus de tous les joueurs : force, vitalité, dextérité, agilité. Dans ce jeu qui était devenu leur monde c'était ses quatre éléments qui avaient le plus d'influence sur leur vie de tous les jours, qui décidait d'à quelle vitesse il pouvait fuir les monstre, de quels items ils pouvaient s'équiper en passant par quelles actions ils pouvaient effectuer et avec quelle efficacité.

Dans les autres jeux auxquels il avait pu jouer, Maikan avait toujours eu une préférence pour les personnages ayant des attaques à distance comme les archers ou les sorciers mais comme SAO n'avais rien de cela il aurait préféré utiliser une arme à deux mains comme une lance ou une hallebarde… Enfin c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si ce n'avait été de ses désastreuses statistiques de base. Le jeu offrait une variété d'armes remarquables et ce dès les premiers niveaux : épée à une main, à deux mains, hache, lance, massa d'arme, lames courbes et bien d'autres mais comme seulement sa dextérité et son agilité avait été développé ses meilleurs options avaient été la dague et la rapière… Deux armes qu'il dédaignait totalement et pourtant s'était maintenant une mince lame effilé qui pendait à sa ceinture alors qu'il venait tout juste d'atteindre le niveau dix. Dans un autre jeu que celui-ci, même en ne pouvant pas changer de personnage, il aurait sans doute profité du fait de n'être que niveau un pour réajusté ses points en montant de niveau mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour abandonner cette idée pour deux raisons. D'abord son cousin l'avais assuré que dans leur situation ce serais une perte de temps presque suicidaire et qu'il valait mieux qu'il mise sur ses forces plutôt que de tenter vainement de compenser ses faiblesses… Et la seconde était l'endroit où ils se tenaient.

Près de la place centrale de la ville du départ, au bout d'un long boulevard séparant la ville en son centre, se trouvait le château de fer noir et à l'intérieur se trouvait un monument bien particulier… Et surtout morbide au possible. Une grande stèle de pierre ou étaient inscrite les dix milles noms des avatars s'étant connecter au jeu le premier jour et chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux mourrait son nom se rayait de la liste. Quelque jours après leur arrivée ici, après qu'ils eurent passé le niveau cinq, Loudor l'avais mené ici et déjà plusieurs centaines de noms étaient barré. Il avait bien tenté de les dénombré lui-même mais une fois passé les deux cent-cinquante, et sachant bien que cela dépassait à peine les deux cent-treize pauvres bougres qui avaient été déconnecté de force le premier jour, il avait abandonné l'idée… Sans parler du fait que pendant qu'il les dénombrait cinq autres s'était ajouté à la liste des disparus. Ce jour la Maikan sortit du château de fer noir résigné à être un personnage basé sur l'agilité et la dextérité au détriment de la force et ce même si ça le dégoutait, s'était une question de survie.

Voir tous ces noms rayer d'un trait lui avait aussi fait comprendre une chose importante, jusque-là il s'était voilé la face dans les grandes largeurs à propos de sa vie dans ce monde. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient sortie des murs de la ville pour chasser, s'entrainer ou encore tenter une petite quête son coéquipier et lui avaient assisté au même spectacle. Des gens combattant seul ou en groupe disparaissant soudainement en un petit nuage de polygones lumineux après avoir reçu un coup de trop. S'il avait fallu que les corps ne disparaissent pas ainsi les plaines et les forêts du premier étage seraient devenu un charnier sans nom, mais ce n'était pas le cas et la seule preuve de leur existence en ce monde se trouvait sur cette stèle. Cette stèle qui démontrait crument la terrible réalité qu'il avait voulu nier à chaque jour, des gens mourraient, des dizaines de gens disparaissaient chaque jour sans laisser d'autre trace que ces traits sur des noms qui n'étaient même pas les leurs.

Au bout de ces deux mois de jeu, alors qu'il regardait toujours distraitement sa fenêtre de statistiques, tous ceux rassemblés ici n'avaient que deux choses à la bouche, tout d'abord un nombre, deux milles. Finalement quelqu'un avait été masochiste au point de compter tous les noms barré d'un trait et cela dépassait maintenant les deux milles. L'autre chose qui accaparait toute l'attention de cette assemblée, une nouvelle qui était arrivé il y a deux jours du village de Tolbana, quelqu'un avait enfin découvert la salle ou attendais le boss barrant la route du deuxième étage et un groupe de raid avait été formé pour aller le combattre. Comme ce jeu n'offrait aucun moyen de transmission visuel en temps réel beaucoup de joueur rester cantonner dans la ville du départ s'était rassembler devant la pierre aux noms pour voir si une trentaine d'entre eux n'allais pas disparaitre d'un coup balayant tous leurs espoirs d'être libérer de ce monde.

\- Nous devrions être avec eux nous aussi, marmonna Loudor en serrant les poings.

\- Ça fait dix fois que tu le dit et tu auras beau le dire dix fois de plus ça ne changeras rien au fait que nous n'y sommes pas allé, répondit calmement son cousin.

\- Mais nous aurions dù ! Nous sommes tous les deux de niveaux dix et ceux qui sont partit se battre n'ont même pas réussi à regrouper un groupe de raid complet pour s'attaquer à ce boss.

\- Si tu voulais y aller tu n'avais qu'à le faire mais moi hors de question que je me fasse tuer en suivant une bande de fou incapable de se rendre compte qu'il leur faudrait au moins huit équipe de six pour s'attaquer à ce boss… C'est toi-même qui l'as dit. Même avec nous il aurait encore manqué une quinzaine de joueurs !

Loudor ne répondit rien, l'argument était valable mais en son for intérieur le jeune homme se doutait des raisons véritable de son parent. Comme pour chaque jeu que l'on commençait les deux cousins avaient dû en apprendre les mécanismes, le système de compétence à l'épée, la gestion des dommages, l'usure de l'équipement ainsi que toutes ces autres choses indispensable pour avancer et gagner des niveaux… Mais cette fois ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Enfin, avec de la chance ils pouvaient s'en permettre une ou deux et, heureusement pour eux, ils avaient été très chanceux. Les exemples d'erreurs qu'ils avaient commises étaient nombreuse, mal calculé le temps de chargement des techniques les exposant aux coups, surestimer l'efficacité des potions de soins, s'en prendre à un groupe de monstre trop nombreux, négligé de combattre en équipe… Mais la pire chose qui leur soit arrivé étaient justement de la faute de Maikan, il avait surestimé à la fois son équipement et sa capacité à gérer un combat difficile.

La semaine précédente ils avaient croisé par hasard une vieille femme PNJ qui proposait une quête « Ballade sucrée », en gros elle leur demandait d'aller dans les bois tout proche pour collecter un peu de miel. Après leur avoir promis de leur donner quelque uns des bonbons qu'elle comptait faire pour ses petits-enfants avec le miel elle les prévint de la présence d'ours avant de les laisser aller. Ils avaient déjà complété deux quêtes du même genre et la journée était déjà bien avances mais comme ils n'avaient jamais croisé celle-là ils s'étaient dit qu'il serait intéressant de voir ce qu'il en était. Comme les avaient prévenu la vieille dame cette partie de la forêt était infesté d'une race d'ours noir particulièrement agressive. Presque tous les monstre de cet étage se trouvaient à être des dérivé de race d'animaux, exceptions fait des kobolds qui hantaient les couloirs du labyrinthe, c'était sans doute un moyen pour ne pas trop impressionner les nouveaux joueurs… Mais les choses avaient fini par mal tourné à la toute fin de la quête. Alors que les deux joueurs allaient enfin atteindre l'objectif de cette mission, une grande ruche dégoulinante de miel, un profond grondement se fit entendre derrière eux.

Dans un jeu traditionnel voir son personnage affronté une créature trois ou quatre fois plus grande que lui sur un écran est une chose habituelle et amusante mais on ne peut pas vraiment prendre conscience de l'échelle entre les deux… Alors qu'un grizzli de près de quatre mètre dresser sur ses pattes arrière lui faisait face Maikan, lui, en pris conscience. Sa première erreur fut de rester figée par la surprise et la peur face à la créature rugissante ce qui ne lui laissa pas le temps d'éviter la première attaque. In-extrémis il leva sa lame pour parer un coup de griffe dévastateur, pour se rendre compte de sa seconde erreur. Cassant net au niveau de la garde la lame de sa rapière s'envola au loin avant que les deux fragments ne disparaissent dans un bruit de verre brisé ne laissant derrière eux qu'un nuage de petits polygones lumineux. Totalement désarmé il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le prochain coup et la fin.

Ce jour-là, s'il n'avait pas été en compagnie de Loudor il serait certainement mort sans pouvoir se défendre et toute cette périlleuse situation n'était survenu que parce qu'il avait négligé de vérifier les points de durabilité de son arme avant le début de cette quête. Voyant Maikan en difficulté Loudor avait paré le second coup de l'ours de sa grande épée à deux mains et occupa la bête le temps que celui-ci choisisses une autre arme dans son inventaire, une dague. Il n'avait pas vraiment commencé à développer cette compétence de combat mais s'était toujours mieux que rester les mains vides. Finalement la grande bête avait été vaincue sans trop de difficulté, malgré la puissance accablante de ses attaques elles restaient plutôt simple et prévisible sans parler de leurs lenteurs frisant le ridicule. Ils avaient terminés la quête, amasser de l'expérience, des cols et quelques bonbons au miel avant de finalement se trouver une chambre pour la nuit comme si de rien n'était… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Après être passé si près de la mort la peur panique et le sentiment d'impuissance qu'avait ressenti Maikan était loin de s'être dissipé quand, trois jours plus tôt, ils avaient appris pour les préparatifs du raid contre le boss de l'étage. Loudor s'en était aussitôt enthousiasmé et avait voulu rejoindre les autres combattants mais Maikan l'en avait dissuadé… En fait il avait tout simplement opposé un refus ferme à cette idée en donnant à son cousin toute sorte de raisons plus ou moins valable mais l'ainé des deux n'avait pas été dupe. Même en oubliant le fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur naissance, dissimulé ses émotions dans ce monde restait un défi constant. Leurs expressions faciales révélaient bien trop souvent au gout du jeune homme leurs sentiments profonds et s'était encore pire pour les émotions violentes qui provoquaient des réactions exagérées au possible. Pas plus tard que la veille Maikan avait vu le visage d'un jeune garçon devenir instantanément rouge vif alors qu'il était abordé par une fille d'environs son âge. Soit cela était due à un Kayaba Hakihiko cinglé qui voulais compliquer encore plus la vie de ses cobayes soit s'était tout simplement une des conséquences d'avoir une équipe de production japonaise trop influencé par les mangas et les animes ayant voulu ajouter une touche de légèreté à leur jeu… Dans tous les cas ils devaient vivre avec maintenant.

\- Tu crois que ça a commencé, demanda Loudor tout en fixant la pierre noir.

\- Aucune idée, on sait qu'ils ont quitté le village à dix heures, de là tout dépend du temps qu'ils ont mis à se rendre à la salle ou est le boss.

C'est à ce moment que l'un des noms gravé dans la pierre s'illumina le temps qu'un trait se forme pour le barrer en son centre.

\- Diavel… C'est pas le type qui a rassemblé le groupe de raide, demanda le plus grand.

\- Ouais… Merde ! Perdre leur meneur en premier, ça vas pas être facile pour les autres de s'en sortir maintenant.

Maikan était d'accord mais plus encore il était vraiment inquiet de la tournure que prenais les évènements. Que se passerais-t-il si ce groupe se faisait décimé, après toutes les morts des deux derniers mois ils représentaient sans doute les joueurs les plus puissant et surtout les rares qui étaient encore en activités. Pratiquement toute la population avait déjà perdu espoir de sortir par eux même de ce monde et une catastrophe de cette ampleur ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

Combien de temps faudrait-t-il pour rassembler un nouveau groupe capable d'aller défié le boss, est-ce que ce serai seulement possible ? La majorité des survivants était déjà prête à abandonner tout espoir de revoir le monde réelle un jour et à se retrancher dans les rares espaces sure de l'étage pour y attendre la mort ou une aide extérieur… Une aide qui ne viendrais peut-être jamais, s'était tout du moins ce que commençait à croire Maikan car si après deux mois rien n'avais été fait il ne fallait peut-être plus compter que sur eux, les joueurs… Mais s'était le genre de pensées qu'il ne fallait pas énoncer à voix haute ici et en ce moment. Après les premier jours de panique et de chaos, nombreux était ceux à avoir céder au désespoir, il y avait même eu des cas de suicide, et encore maintenant on pouvait voir de nombreuse personne avachi dans les rues, le regard vide et attendant qu'on vienne les sauver. Les derniers souffles d'espoir de ces personnes ne reposaient maintenant plus que sur cette expédition qui déterminerait s'il était possible ou non d'avancer dans ce jeu… Et cette possibilité semblais bien sur le point de s'effondré, si leur dernière planche de salut disparaissait sous leur yeux les prochains jours ne serais pas joli à voir.

Alors que ces sombres pensées l'envahissaient et que dans son esprit il imaginait le cauchemar que deviendrais leur avenir proche, les gens derrière Maikan commencèrent à s'agiter tandis que l'écho d'une nouvelle y parvint.

« Le portail de téléportation viens de s'activer. »

\- Ils ont réussi, soupira Maikan avec soulagement.

Entendre ces simples mots suffit pour ramener les gens autour de lui à la réalité et plusieurs se mirent immédiatement en route pour la place centrale, pour ceux qui était resté cloisonné dans la ville du départ depuis le début s'était la première chance qu'ils avaient de découvrir de nouveaux endroits sans courir le moindre risque. Voulant suivre le mouvement Loudor se mis en marche mais rapidement la main de son cousin se posa sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

\- Loudor, on devrait peut-être attendre quelques jours pour y aller.

Cette fois s'en était trop pour lui, tout comme son équipier le croyait Loudor était parfaitement conscient que c'était par peur d'affronté un monstre aussi fort qu'un boss d'étage que Maikan avait refusé d'y aller et il pouvait l'accepter, pour le moment, mais cette fois il ne le pouvait pas.

\- Merde Maikan, si ton plan est de rester planquer ici et d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne te sauver ne compte pas sur moi pour te suivre !

\- Ce n'est pas ça, regarde autour de toi ! Ils se dirigent tous vers le portail, plusieurs centaines de personnes si ce n'est des milliers vont envahir la zone sure du deuxième étage. Plutôt que de perdre notre temps à ne rien pouvoir faire là-bas on pourrait tout aussi bien profiter du fait que cet étage seras pratiquement abandonner. Repense à toutes ces quête et ces zones de chasses que nous ne pouvions pas approcher parce qu'elles étaient trop occupé. Dans deux ou trois jours on ira au deuxième étage, les autres auront le temps de repérer les principaux risques de l'étage et avec un peu de chance nous aurons gagné un ou deux niveaux sans parler de quelques items intéressant avant de nous y montrer avec de bonnes informations.

Loudor réfléchit un instant avant de sourire grandement, visiblement intéresser par l'idée.

\- Tu me rassure Maikan, pendant un instant j'ai bien cru que tu étais juste trop lâche pour continuer à te battre, se réjouis le jeune homme en prenant son parent par l'épaule.

\- Ne sois pas trop rassurer, je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de jouer au suicidaire en me frottant aux boss d'étage… C'est juste que je croie qu'il y a un truc bien plus effrayant que les monstres dans ce monde et je veux être prêt quand le moment viendras.

\- Un truc plus effrayant que des monstres sauvages ayant pour seul but de nous mettre en pièces, demanda Loudor septique.

\- Ouais, je ne sais pas pour toi mais dans mon cas j'ai bien eu peur de devenir cinglé une bonne dizaine de fois depuis que nous sommes ici et je me suis toujours considéré plutôt solide alors imagine les autres. Regarde autour de nous, la moyenne d'âge des joueurs actifs tourne autour de quoi environs… Quatorze et seize ans ? Il y en a qui vont flancher avant la fin, c'est certain. Tu sais, il y a une idée qui m'est passé par la tête il y a quelques temps, on n'est pas obliger de risquer notre peau face aux monstres. Le jeu autorise le PVP alors nous n'aurions qu'as nous attaquer à des joueurs plus faible alors qu'ils reviennent de leur chasse, de toute façon rien ne prouve qu'on meurt vraiment dans le monde réelle si on est Game over ici.

Loudor dévisagea son cousin un long moment avant de finalement rire de bon cœur.

\- Merde, depuis quand t'es un psychopathe en puissance, s'inquiéta-t-il exagérément ensuite.

\- Je ne suis pas un psychopathe, ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai eu l'idée que je vais le faire… Mais à un moment ou à un autre quelqu'un vas en venir à cette extrémité, à ce moment je veux être capable de me défendre.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop Maikan, les gens ne sont pas aussi timbré que ce que tu as l'air de le penser.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.


	3. Chapitre 3

\- C'est une blague, demanda Maikan passablement irrité.

La veille le boss du second étage avait été vaincu et une nouvelle fonctionnalité du jeu avait été débloqué en même temps que le troisième étage de l'Aincrad, le système de guilde. Loudor avait passé une longue heure à lui énuméré les nombreux avantages qu'il y avait à faire partie d'une guilde, principalement le coffre commun et l'assistance de nombreux joueurs membre pour diminuer les risques, avant de lui proposer de fonder leur propre guilde. À eux deux ils avaient suffisamment de fond pour démarrer et de cette façon ils resteraient maitre de leur destin, sans être sous les ordres de personne ils pourraient choisir leur combat.

Finalement Maikan avait accepté et, le soir même, Loudor avait lancé les procédures avec un enthousiasme certain.

\- Au fait, tu as une idée pour le nom de cette guilde, lui avait demandé Maikan pendant qu'il faisait des manipulations sur son écran.

Son cousin ayant eu un sourire qui ne lui disait rien de bon Maikan s'était aussitôt méfié mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il pouvait y faire grand choses et au bout d'un court moment une fenêtre apparut devant ses yeux.

\- Tu es sérieux, demanda-t-il après avoir lu l'invitation.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- La confrérie des loups !?

\- C'est génial, non ?

Maikan avait fixé son cousin un long moment, incrédule, avant de pousser un soupir de résignation.

\- Et pourquoi ce nom au juste ?

\- C'est pourtant simple, nos deux noms contiennent le mot loup, on a été élevé comme deux frère et pour un adict des jeux assassin's creed comme toi qui porte sans arrêt une capuche ça doit être cool de faire partie d'une confrérie.

Excédé Maikan s'était laisser tomber sur une chaise en se massant les tempes, comment un homme élevé avec lui et partageant le même sang pouvais-t-il être aussi con !?

\- Tu sais très bien que je mets cette cape pour ses statistiques défensives et ses capacités de dissimulation parce que je n'ai pas assez de force pour une armure qui ne réduirait pas ma vitesse !

\- Maikan, chère cousin, non… Mon frère. Il serait temps que tu te mettes à assumer tes gouts vestimentaire de merde et que tu arrêtes de tout mettre sur le dos de ta force de fillette anémique, s'était moquer son vis-à-vis.

Découragé le jeune homme avait abandonné la partie, accepter l'invitation à entrer dans la guilde et à peine quelques instant plus tard une seconde fenêtre apparu sous ses yeux.

« Félicitation, vous venez d'être nommé maitre de la guilde : La confrérie de loups ! »

\- C'est une blague ! Loudor !? C'est quoi cette histoire encore, pourquoi je devrais être le chef de ta guilde ?

\- Ne t'énerve pas cousin, c'est mieux comme ça. Désigne moi comme second et délègue moi les trucs comme le recrutement et la diplomatie, toi tu décideras des objectifs et de notre politique général… Ça devrait faire, non ?

Maikan réfléchit un moment et, à son grand désespoir, il ne pouvait que convenir que son cousin avait raison. En temps normal Loudor aurait été un leader parfait pour ce jeu mais en considérant ses tactiques habituelles, si on le laissait aller, dans un mois ils seraient mort ou à la tête de la plus puissante ligue d'assassins de l'Aincrad.

\- D'accord, fini par cédé le plus grand des deux en appuyant sur « oui ». Ce que tu peux me faire chier quelques fois.

\- Arrête donc de te plaindre et trouve donc une stratégie pour la suite.

\- … Pour le coup on va devoir faire simple, on reste derrière les têtes de liste, on évite de se faire remarquer, on monte de niveau autant que possible et on recrute dès que l'occasion se présente.

\- Oui chef, compris chef, se moqua Loudor en se mettant au garde à vous.

\- Et surtout, arrête de m'appeler chef !

\- Oui chef !

* * *

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi pas, il veut nous suivre.

\- J'ai dit que s'était hors de question qu'on le prenne avec nous, ça nous ferais bien trop remarqué !

\- Mais c'est toi qui a dit qu'on devait recruter et depuis on est arrivé au cinquième étage sans trouver personne qui te convienne, on devrait sauter sur l'occasion, non ?

\- Sur la base tu as raison mais quand je parlais de recruter je voulais dire une personne, un joueur, pas de ça ! S'exaspéra le bretteur en pointant l'objet de leur conversation.

Entre les deux cousins se trouvait un grand canidé qui, assit sur ses pattes arrière, avait le museau à la hauteur de la poitrine de Maikan. La créature était un grand loup argenté et comme son nom l'indiquait son épaisse fourrure semblait entièrement faite de fils de ce métal précieux. Le duo était justement entré dans cette forêt pour trouver des créatures de son espèce, la fourrure qu'ils dropaient permettaient à certains artisans de fabriquer des pièces d'armures à la fois solides et légère mais à leur grande surprise leur chasse ne s'était pas dérouler comme prévu. Avant de se lancer dans cette entreprise ils avaient pris la peine de se payer les services d'un informateur afin d'en apprendre plus sur les monstres de cette zone et ils avaient ainsi appris que la créature la plus répandu des environs était le loup argenté. Ces canidés de près de soixante centimètres de hauteur se déplaçaient en meute de trois et avaient un schéma de combat en équipe, tandis que l'un d'entre eux immobilisait leur cible d'une morsure à la jambe les deux autre le harcelaient de coups de griffes… Simple mais efficace et surtout mortellement dangereux pour les petits groupes comme le leur et les joueurs solo. Occasionnellement une de ces meutes étaient accompagnées d'un grand loup argenté, faisant le double de la taille de ses congénères ses points de vie étaient doublés et même s'il ne portait aucune attaque leur présence bluffait les statistiques des autres loups de même race de dix pour cent.

C'est justement une de ces bêtes qui c'était mise en tête de les suivre dans une zone sure après qu'ils aient passé deux heures à rechercher leur proie sans succès. Les deux joueurs avaient rapidement remarqué le gros animal mais étrangement celui-ci n'avais fait preuve d'aucune agressivité envers eux et quand ils avaient tenté de l'attaquer il c'était contenter de fuir avant de revenir un peu plus tard. Fatigué de ce petit jeu Maikan avait eu l'idée d'appâter l'animal avec un peu de nourriture sans se douter une seule seconde de ce que cette action provoquerait, une fois que le loup eut avalé la saucisse laisser sur le sol une fenêtre était apparu soudainement sous ses yeux.

« Souhaitez-vous faire du grand loup argenté, niveau quatorze, votre familier ? » Lut-t-il incrédule.

\- C'est génial ! S'exclama Loudor en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de son cousin.

\- C'est une blague, répondit le principal concerné.

L'échange qui avait suivi durait depuis maintenant près d'une trentaine de minutes et aucun des deux ne voulaient reculer de sur ses positions. Loudor voyait en ce loup une fantastique opportunité doublé d'une chance sans pareille, depuis quelques temps deux ou trois dresseurs de bêtes étaient apparu et les rumeurs sur tous les services que leurs familiers leurs rendaient au quotidiens le faisait saliver d'envie. De son côté Maikan ne voyait que les problèmes que leur apporteraient la visibilité due à ce nouveau statut de dresseur de familier alors qu'il souhaitait avant tout rester discret. Depuis la conquête des deux derniers étages le groupe qui menait les raids contre les boss recrutait activement et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer ses journées à refuser de les suivre ou à fuir leurs recruteurs.

\- Maikan, tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que ta priorité est de nous garder en vie, pour ce que j'en sais la plupart de ces bêtes ont des capacités de détection ou de soins, tu imagines, plus d'embuscade surprise ou bien tes HP qui remonte en pleins combat sans avoir à prendre de potions ! On peut vraiment se passer de cette aide ?

Coincé et n'ayant aucun argument suffisant pour contrer l'argument de son cousin Maikan ne put que plier.

« Tant pis pour la discrétion. » Se dit-t-il tout en appuyant sur oui.

\- En plus je préfère les chats, marmonna-t-il alors que son tout nouveau loup s'approchait de lui, sans doute en quête de nourriture.

* * *

\- Dit cousin, ça fait une semaine qu'il est avec nous, tu devrais peut-être songer à lui attribuer un nom avant de devoir définitivement l'appeler « Eh toi ! », dit Loudor en attirant effectivement l'attention de l'animal qui ne quittait plus son cousin.

\- Je sais, j'y pense.

\- Tu sais, si tu as du mal à trouver une idée je peux toujours aider !

\- Merci mais non merci, je vais trouver quelque chose, répondit le plus grand tout en craignant le pire.

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à son cousin mais il se méfiait vraiment de sa lubie de nommer avec des mots amérindiens tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. S'il ne voulait pas que son loup se retrouve affublé d'un nom imprononçable il devait trouver un nom au plus vite… Mais quoi ?

\- J'avais pensé à… Tenta Loudor avant de se rendre compte que son cousin ne l'écoutait plus du tout.

Ayant enfin eu une idée satisfaisante Maikan s'était empresser d'ouvrir le menu du loup pour sélectionner son profil pour y entrer un nouveau nom.

\- Fa… Fen… Tenta de lire Loudor avant de lever les yeux sur le maitre du loup en quête d'explication.

\- Fenrir, c'est en vieux nordique, à l'origine s'était le nom d'une créature mythologique. Un loup engendré par un dieu maléfique qui finit par dévorer le roi des dieux lors de la bataille de la fin du monde, c'est bien non !?

Loudor se contenta de hausser les épaules, visiblement déçu de ne pas avoir choisi lui-même le nom de leur nouveau compagnon, tandis que le nouvellement baptiser Fenrir aboyait joyeusement.

\- Bon, si même lui aime ça je ne peux rien dire de plus, céda finalement l'ainé… Mais j'aurais pu trouver mieux.

* * *

La grande épée lumineuse termina son arc de cercle parfait fauchant au passage trois petites créatures sans aucune pitié faisant descendre les points de vie de deux d'entre elles à zéro en un instant. Le survivant, propulsé au loin, se rétablit immédiatement après avoir touché le sol pour revenir à l'attaque voulant profiter de la garde grande ouverte de l'épéiste pour le frapper de son épieu acéré mais il ne parvint jamais à ses fins. Jaillissant du flanc droit du guerrier une volée de fin traits lumineux le frappa au visage et au torse mettant fin à la vie du monstre ainsi qu'au combat dans une gerbe de polygone lumineux.

\- Foutu perte de temps, s'exaspéra Loudor en examinant la fenêtre indiquant les gains qu'il venait de faire lors de ce combat.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, ce n'est pas comme si on avait d'autre choix, il faut traverser cette forêt pour rejoindre le village.

Sur ses mots Maikan reprit sa marche mais malgré son ton calme lui aussi commençait à perdre patience. Cette forêt était sans aucun doute le pire secteur qu'ils avaient eu à traverser à ce jour. Entre une auberge en bord de route qui faisaient office de zone sure et le village qu'ils voulaient atteindre pour y accomplir quelques quêtes intéressantes se trouvait un territoire boisé que l'on pouvait pratiquement qualifier de donjon tellement les sentiers qui le parcourait était nombreux et tortueux… Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Toute la zone grouillait littéralement de petites créatures humanoïdes au teins verdâtre appelé gobelins sylvestre. Ces vermines d'à peine un mètre de haut et armé de vulgaires épieux de bois semblaient bien faibles lors des premiers accrochages mais avec le temps qui passait leur caractère redoutable se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Leurs faibles constitutions et leurs attaques dérisoires étaient largement compenser par trois caractéristiques qui faisaient de ces créatures des monstres mortellement dangereux. Premièrement ils possédaient une capacité de contre qui faisait que presque chaque attaques qui leur était porté encourait presque inévitablement une contre-attaque tellement rapide qui en était impossible d'y échapper à moins d'avoir un équipier prêt à intervenir. Ensuite ces vermines prenaient un malin plaisir à attaquer avec un surnombre écrasant, des groupes de quarante ou cinquante individus se jetaient littéralement sur les pauvres joueurs, et finalement leurs temps de réapparition était ridiculement court. Si le combat avait le malheur de durer plus de quatre ou cinq minutes une nouvelle vague de monstre faisait son apparition obligeant les pauvres joueurs à tout reprendre à zéro si ce n'était dans une situation encore pire.

Si les grand groupes de joueurs avait peu de mal à traverser les huit cent mètres séparant les deux zone sure le voyage se révélait être un véritable enfer pour les joueurs solitaires et les petits groupes comme celui que formait Maikan et Loudor. Cela faisait près de trois heures qu'ils parcouraient les sentiers de cette forêt, tentant vainement de retrouver leur chemin et, selon les estimations de Maikan, ils n'avaient dû parcourir que la moitié du trajet.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, dit Loudor alors que Fenrir aboyait à deux reprises pour les avertir d'une nouvelle vague d'ennemis.

\- J'espère qu'elle est bonne, dit Maikan alors que de nombreux bruit de pas se faisait entendre dans les bois.

\- COURS !

Avec un temps de retard sur son cousin qui l'avait surpris pour le coup Maikan prit aussi ses jambes à son cou. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise en soit, s'ils parvenaient à garder suffisamment d'avance sur la horde qui les pourchassaient ils pourraient peut-être réussir à franchir la forêt sans perdre plus de temps en combat stérile. Ce n'était pas une méthode très glorieuse, fuir à toute jambe devant des créatures aussi faible ne ferais pas partit de leur plus grande fierté, mais Maikan n'avais rien à faire de la gloire et Loudor en avait assez de combattre ces gobelins. De plus ces petites vermines n'accordaient pratiquement pas d'expérience en les tuant, encore moins de cols et absolument aucun item intéressant.

\- Eh, d'après toi nous avons traversé combien d'embuscades depuis qu'on cour, cria Loudor après plusieurs minutes de courses le long des sentiers.

\- Je ne sais pas, deux ou trois, pourquoi ?

\- Regarde derrière !

Sans s'arrêter Maikan jeta un coup d'œil à leur poursuivant et ce qu'il vit manqua le faire trébucher, derrière eux un véritable tapis grouillant de gobelins les poursuivaient en les fixant de leurs yeux rougeoyant. Dans cette situation impossible de les dénombrés efficacement mais le plus grand des deux hommes pouvais aisément estimer que la horde dépassait la centaine d'individus.

\- Merde, les premiers que nous avons croisés ont continué à nous suivre, s'exaspéra-t-il. C'est de la triche !

Sans prendre la peine de prendre en compte la plainte de son maitre Fenrir aboya bruyamment à deux reprises le regard rivé sur le prochain embranchement du sentier.

\- À droite, cria Loudor comprenant qu'ils allaient bientôt être complètement encerclés.

D'un même mouvement ils quittèrent le sentier pour s'enfoncer dans les bois, c'était sans aucun doute le meilleur moyen de se perdre mais pour l'instant c'était préférable au fait de se retrouver coincé entre deux bandes de monstres antipathiques. Même s'il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais à son cousin Maikan était maintenant plus qu'heureux d'avoir cédé et gardé Fenrir à leur côté. Même si le loup était totalement inutile au combat sa capacité de détection faisait de lui un allié irremplaçable sans parler du fait que depuis un certain temps ils étaient parvenus à décoder ses différents avertissements. Un aboiement signifiait l'arrivée d'un joueur, deux l'approche de monstres, un grondement la présence d'un piège ou d'une créature caché et un long hurlement la présence d'autre créature de la race des loups. Grace à ces précieux avertissements ils avaient toujours une longueur d'avance sur leurs adversaires et n'étaient pratiquement plus jamais surpris mais quelques fois, comme en cet instant, le fait de savoir ce qui venait ne pouvais rien faire pour aider. Fenrir aboya de nouveau à deux reprises en regardant devant eux tout juste au moment où les cousins débouchaient dans une clairière.

Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait une vingtaine de gobelins harcelant inlassablement une jeune joueuse qui, malgré une résistance désespéré, voyait ses points de vie disparaitre avec régularité. Dans l'urgence du moment un terrible plan germa dans l'esprit de Maikan, une idée qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais se pardonner, une tactique qu'il avait souvent mise en application dans d'autres jeux… Loudor et lui n'aurais qu'à faire le tour du combat pour que la horde à leur poursuite se jette sur la pauvre fille leur laissant ainsi amplement le temps de fuir la zone. C'est alors qu'il se demandait toujours s'il serait suffisamment lâche pour le faire que la jeune fille croisa son regard et toute la résignation qu'il y lut suffit à le convaincre qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais se pardonner ce meurtre. De son côté Loudor agis sans se poser la moindre question et força le passage de trois puissant balayage horizontaux éclaircissant les rangs des monstres encerclant la jeune fille. Dans la même foulée il se mit dos à elle tandis que Maikan le suivait dans la brèche pour se positionner à sa droite et que Fenrir se plaçait à l'abri entre eux.

\- Il te reste des potions de soins, demanda le bretteur en voyant la jauge de vie de la fille passer dans le rouge.

\- Oui. Répondit-t-elle calmement.

\- Alors prends en vite une pendant que Loudor et moi te couvrons, quand tu auras récupéré nous verrons comment nous sortir de ce bourbier.

Sans répondre la jeune fille sortit une fiole de la bourse à sa ceinture et la bue tandis que les deux hommes tentaient de faire le plus de dégâts possible dans les rangs ennemis afin d'augmenter leur agro et d'attirer les monstres sur eux le temps que la potion de la jeune joueuse finisse de faire effet.

\- C'est bon, annonça la fille deux minutes plus tard.

Malheureusement pour eux la horde qui les entourait maintenant avait été rejointe par leur poursuivant et devait maintenant compter près des deux cent individus.

\- On n'en voie pas le bout, rugis Loudor en avalant l'une de ses dernières potions de soins.

En effet le nombre de créature diminuait mais bien trop lentement pour espérer une victoire sans parler qu'ils étaient toujours au centre de cette forêt.

\- Il faut briser l'encerclement sinon on est mort, lui répondit Maikan entre deux techniques d'épée.

\- Je veux bien mais pour aller où ?

\- Cinquante mètres à l'est, il devrait y avoir une zone sure ou s'abriter, leur dévoila leur compagne de mésaventure.

Toujours en plein combat les deux cousins se concertèrent du regard un instant avant de hocher la tête.

\- D'accord, on tente le coup ! Loudor, tu crées une brèche avec une grosse technique, moi je la tiens ouverte pendant que tu récupère et toi tu gardes nos arrières, décréta Maikan se tournant vers la fille. Surtout reste près de nous, nous ne pourrons pas revenir te cherché.

\- Compris.

Sans plus attendre l'épée a deux mains de Loudor s'illumina d'une lumière jaune qui, après un moment de chargement, balaya les rangs adverses à trois reprises rapidement suivi d'une volée de trait bleu qui repoussa un peu plus les quelques survivants du premiers assaut. Ainsi commença la lente avancée du trio vers leur survie. Tout pris qu'il était par l'intense combat qu'il menait Maikan eu tout de même le loisir à quelques occasion de voir comment se débrouillait la nouvelle venue et rapidement il se rendit compte que la jeune fille était bien plus forte qu'eux… De sans doute trois ou quatre niveaux.

Elle arrivais sans trop de mal à gérer la soixantaine de gobelins la harcelant sur trois côté tout en protégeant l'angle mort de Loudor sans parler du fait qu'elle parvenait à parer une partie des redoutables contres des monstres avec son sabre court… Dire que malgré tous ses points d'agilité et de dextérité Maikan n'y était jamais parvenu. Malheureusement pour lui il y avait presque autant de créatures derrière eux que devant et il n'avait vraiment pas le temps d'observé plus attentivement la technique de la sabreuse, même s'il commençait à se demander comment une personne aussi douer qu'elle avait pu se retrouver en si mauvaise posture. Avec l'habileté dont elle faisait preuve il ne voyait en fait qu'une seule chose qui aurait pu autant abaisser ses points de vie contre un si petit groupe de gobelins mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'en préoccuper.

Il leur fallu une quarantaine de minutes pour atteindre la lisière de la forêt et une fois que ce fut fait le combat s'en trouva grandement facilité. Se servant des arbres comme couverture supplémentaire le groupe put accélérer sa marche et déboucha rapidement sur un grand cercle de pierre semblable à ceux se dressant en Europe et, comme l'avais promis la jeune fille, aucun gobelin ne les y suivis. Soulagé, à bout de souffle et épuiser le trio se laissa tomber au sol le temps de se remettre

\- Merci, fini par dire la nouvelle venue. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que vous alliez me laisser en plans avec vos petits copains.

Maikan, qui avait déjà bien du mal à contenir son euphorie à la seule idée d'avoir survécu, ne put qu'être admiratif devant le calme apparent de la sabreuse.

\- En fait, j'y ai bien pensé, avoua Maikan… Mais mon compagnon n'est pas un fan de meurtre par monstre interposé et je ne pouvais pas vraiment le laisser derrière.

\- Je vois, dit-t-elle simplement… J'aurais probablement fait la même chose.

Un long silence suivi la remarque et il ne fut briser que par un grand éclat de rire de Loudor qui était maintenant coucher sur le dos en fixant le ciel.

\- Vous feriez un malheur dans une réunion de _speed dating_ tous les deux, rie-t-il. Tu pourrais au moins te présenté avant de lui avouer avoir pensé à la tuer.

Maikan se contenta de sourire en reconnaissant la justesse du commentaire et se redressa pour tendre la main à la jeune fille.

\- Moi c'est Maikan, mon cousin Loudor et cette boule de poils c'est Fenrir, les présenta-t-il tout en détaillant pour la première fois sa vis-à-vis.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en une longue queue de cheval lui descendant au milieu du dos, son visage était joli mais sans plus, un poids moyen, une taille moyenne pour une adolescente asiatique de quinze ou seize ans. Sans doute qu'avant d'être plongé dans ce monde elle devait se fondre dans la masse tellement elle était banale… Enfin ceci dit, cela n'était peut-être pas tout à fait exact car ses yeux devaient la démarquer de la masse. Le droit était d'un brun très clair et chaleureux tandis que le gauche d'un bleu profond comme la mer, ce contraste de couleur donnait un petit quelque chose de fascinant au visage de la jeune fille mais en ce moment s'était autre chose que son physique qui provoquait l'admiration du bretteur.

L'équipement de la jeune fille le faisait presque littéralement bavé d'envie. La quasi-totalité des pièces d'équipement qu'il avait vu à ce jour était des armures de cuir ou de style occidental, y compris la demi-cuirasse qui protégeait le côté droit de sa poitrine. Pour les armes c'était la même chose, épée droite, glaive, hache de bataille, rapière, bec de corbin… Lui qui avait rêvé de combattre une naginata ou un nodachi à la main ou encore de revêtir l'armure lourde des samouraïs de la grande époque avait été plus que déçu de ne pas en avoir trouvé à ce jours… Enfin, jusqu'à cet instant. Les brassards ainsi que l'épaulette droite de la sabreuse semblait provenir de l'armure d'un guerrier japonais du dixième siècle tandis qu'a sa hanche pendait un sabre court à une main.

\- Appelez-moi Shiro… Et pourrais-tu arrêter de me fixer, ça commence à être gênant, ajouta la fille sur un ton étonnamment clame pour ses propos.

\- Désolé de t'avoir mise mal à l'aise, dit néanmoins Maikan. J'étais seulement impressionner par ton équipement, je commençais à croire qu'il n'y avait pas de sabre japonais dans SAO.

Lentement Shiro dégaina son sabre pour l'exhibé devant un Maikan visiblement envieux.

\- C'est un wakizashi, on peut seulement avoir ce genre d'arme si on a déjà les compétences épée courte et katana. Les techniques sont moins puissantes que celle d'un katana mais elles s'activent plus rapidement et ont un _downtime_ beaucoup plus court pour les grosses techniques. En plus le wakizashi donne aussi un bonus de défense de deux secondes après chaque technique.

Maikan était impressionner par la réponse et ce pour deux grande raison, premièrement il n'aurait pas cru que certaines armes requérait plus d'une compétence pour l'obtenir et ensuite il savait parfaitement que ce genre d'information pouvait se vendre à prix d'or auprès des informateurs qui, eux, la revendait encore plus cher… Pourtant elle venait de leur donner cette information le plus simplement du monde. De plus cela concernait l'un des aspects les plus importants de leur nouvelle vie, les compétences. Si les statistiques étaient importantes les compétences l'étaient tout autant car chacune des actions spécifiques comme la fabrication d'objet, le maniement des armes ou même l'acuité de certains sens en dépendait. Le nombre de compétence était pratiquement infini, pour en augmenter l'efficacité il faillait collecter des points de compétence en les utilisant ce qui pouvait être extrêmement long et ardu mais cela payait car, parfois, développer une compétence permettait d'en déverrouiller une nouvelle. D'autre n'était débloqué que pour des raisons tellement obscures que cela ne relevait pratiquement que de la chance de les obtenir, comme pour la compétence de maniement du katana d'après ce que lui en avait dit un informateur.

Toutes ces variables rendaient le système de compétences de SAO incroyablement complexe ajouté au fait que chaque joueur n'avait qu'un nombre limité de compétences applicables et là encore ce nombre variait d'un joueur à l'autre et pas seulement selon leurs niveaux. Maikan lui-même en avait six alors que Loudor qui était pourtant du même niveau que lui n'en avait que cinq, tout du moins selon ce qu'il lui en avait dit. Tout cela pour dire qu'apprendre que certaines compétences devaient être apprises en même temps afin de s'équiper de certains items était une information de première qualité.

\- Belle arme, merci pour l'explication et enchanté de te rencontrer, dit Maikan alors que Shiro lui prenait enfin la main avec hésitation.

\- Dites, intervint Loudor. Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais on fait quoi maintenant ? On est toujours au milieu de cette forêt et déjà que sur le sentier s'était de la merde pour trouver notre chemin…

La question était bonne, s'ils se perdaient dans les bois il serait difficile d'en sortir et, même si ce n'était pas encore critique, leur réserve de potions avait été dangereusement réduite.

\- Vous voulez aller où ? Demanda Shiro.

\- Il devrait y avoir un village tout juste avant la sortie de cette forêt, on y trouve le départ d'une quête que nous voulions faire, expliqua le plus grand.

\- Je vois, le village d'Obeleau et la quête du général gobelin, je connais le chemin mais… Vous savez que les récompenses de cette quête sont presque uniquement des matériaux d'artisanat ?

\- Oui on le sait mais on veut la faire tout de même, répondit Maikan encore surpris des connaissances de la jeune sabreuse. Je ne sais pas où tu comptais te rendre Shiro mais je crois que tu devrais nous accompagné au village… Sans compter qu'un guide ne serais pas de refus, voyagé à trois serais sans doute plus prudent pour nous. Une fois au village tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

Semblant réfléchir un instant la noiraude fini par hocher sommairement la tête.

\- Pourquoi pas, de toute façon je n'étais venu dans cette forêt que pour voir le paysage et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir dans cet endroit.

\- C'est sûr que ces fichus gobelins doivent être une horreur à gérer en solo, approuva Loudor en fixant les bois comme si les petits monstres ne faisaient que les attendre de l'autre côté des pierres. Dis, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir traverser ça toute seule ?

Shiro ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'étendre sur l'herbe pour admirer les nuages qui flottaient entre cet étage et le suivant tandis que ses points de vie finissaient de revenir à leur maximum d'eux même.


	4. Chapitre 4

Quand la fenêtre indiquant « zone sure » apparu enfin dans le champ de vision de Maikan celui-ci ne put retenir le profond soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Même à trois, et sans devoir affronter une armée innombrable, sortir de cette fichu forêt c'était révéler des plus pénible mais maintenant c'était fait, ils étaient enfin parvenu au village d'Obeleau. En fait la petite agglomération ne portait de village que le nom avec une petite dizaine de bâtiment comprenant une auberge, un magasin et en son centre un petit fort de bois rond surmonté d'un beffroi, l'appeler un hameau aurais sans doute mieux convenu. D'un regard rapide Maikan déduisit que la totalité des habitants, du tenancier de l'auberge au soldat montant la garde devant la porte du fort étaient tous des PNJ. C'était justement au-dessus de la tête de ce soldat que flottait un petit point d'exclamation indiquant qu'il était le point de départ de la quête qu'ils étaient venus accomplir.

\- Je crois bien que nous avons trouvé ce que nous étions venu chercher, souligna Loudor avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille qui les accompagnaient. Ça te dit de nous accompagner encore un peu, une troisième lame ne serait pas de trop et on se partage les bénéfices un tiers chaque.

La jeune sabreuse semblait vraiment hésitante à les rejoindre, ce qui était sans doute normal puisqu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontré.

\- Vue comme tu es bien informé tu dois savoir qu'après la quête le garde nous donne accès au beffroi pour faire la cartographie de la forêt… Si tu es réellement venu ici pour le paysage j'imagine qu'un coucher de soleil sur la région depuis la tour devrait t'intéressé, tenta-t-il en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt.

Brièvement le regard de la jeune fille s'embla s'illuminer avant qu'elle ne se reprenne pour émettre un « Pourquoi pas ! » d'une voix contenue.

\- Parfait, se réjouit Maikan. En plus cette petite aventure te donneras le temps de réfléchir à mon offre, ajouta le chef de guilde tout en invitant Shiro dans leur groupe.

\- Quelle offre, demanda la jeune fille alors que Loudor souriait en comprenant ou voulait en venir son cousin.

\- Loudor et moi avons fondé une guilde et nous sommes en pleins recrutement… Si tu veux, tu serais la bienvenue, une combattante doué comme toi nous serais vraiment d'une grande aide.

Shiro regarda tour à tour les deux garçons, semblant réfléchir à la question, sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Vous êtes combien dans cette guilde ?

\- Si tu acceptes nous serions… Trois. Répondit honnêtement le chef tout juste avant qu'un aboiement ne le rappelle à l'ordre.

Se sentant ignorer Fenrir c'était glisser entre les interlocuteurs pour s'y assoir droit, le museau légèrement relevé, comme s'il était au garde-à-vous.

\- Enfin, quatre, ajouta-t-il avec un regard d'excuse pour le grand loup.

Le visage toujours fermé la jeune fille ignora le canidé et son maitre encore un long moment avant de répondre posément.

\- Merci de la proposition mais je ne crois pas que je serais un membre très utile. Je ne compte pas perdre de temps dans le labyrinthe, toutes ces salles et ces couloirs identiques, c'est trop monotone… Je préfère me promener et explorer les étages à ma façon.

Maikan souri en entendant l'explication de la jeune sabreuse. Avec les qualités de combattante dont elle venait de faire preuve il ne faisait aucun doute que des guildes comme l'union du dragon sacré, la confrérie des chevaliers ou encore l'armée de libération de l'Aincrad avait déjà du tenter de la recruter mais elle avait dû les repousser de la même façon.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème pour nous, dit aussitôt Loudor. Notre chef ici présent refuse de nous faire courir le moindre risque et de se frotter aux bosses d'étage, alors on n'entre pratiquement jamais dans le labyrinthe, on se contente de parcourir les paliers de long en large pour faire des quêtes annexes.

\- Enfin bon, réfléchis-y tandis que nous allons nous débarrasser de ce général gobelin et tu pourras nous donner ta réponse plus tard, ajouta Makian coupant court à la discussion.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Shiro.

Avec le soutien de Shiro la quête c'était révéler être d'une facilité déconcertante, Uruck le général gobelin et ses gardes avaient rapidement été balayé par le trio qui en échange avait obtenu une quantité respectable de matériaux d'artisanat. Cela ayant à la fois confirmé les qualités d'épéiste de Shiro tout comme l'exactitude des informations qu'elle leur avait livré Maikan n'en espérait que plus qu'elle accepte de les rejoindre dans la confrérie. Ils allaient bientôt revenir au village et, comme convenue, elle leur donnerait sans doute sa réponse.

En un sens Maikan était plutôt soulagé de voir que la jeune fille n'avait pas accepté son invitation immédiatement, cela montrait bien que malgré son excentricité déjà démontré elle savait se montrer prudente. Entrer dans une guilde était une décision importante et cela pouvait se montrer assez facile à entreprendre, il suffisait de se faire inviter par un maitre de guilde ou encore par un membre qui en avait eu l'autorisation, comme Loudor. Être dans une guilde apportait un grand nombre d'avantages outre celui d'avoir des compagnons d'armes régulier avec lesquels on pouvait établir des stratégies et de se voir offrir un petit bonus d'efficacité en combat. Le coffre de guilde en était un autre, un endroit impossible à violé qui servait généralement à amasser une richesse commune et à partager les revenus des quêtes et des chasses… Cependant tout n'était pas parfait dans une guilde.

Inévitablement le nom et la réputation d'un joueur finissait par être lié à ceux de la guilde auquel il faisait partit et il pouvait donc en venir à avoir des problèmes à cause d'actes commis ses condisciples. Évidement il pouvait aussi arriver que certains membres d'une même guilde en viennent à avoir des conflits avec d'autres membres ou même en venir à se détester et c'est là qu'apparaissait le pire problème qui pouvait survenir avec les guildes… S'il était facile d'y entrer la quitter pouvait se révéler être bien plus compliquer. Pour quitter une guilde il fallait inévitablement l'accord du responsable de celle-ci afin d'éviter des cas de pillage du coffre commun et même si, contrairement à d'autre jeu, SAO n'offrait pas au chef de guilde une commande de mort subite cette contrainte pouvais se révéler terriblement handicapante. Théoriquement un joueur incapable de quitter sa guilde et n'ayant plus le soutiens de celle-ci voyait tout de même une partie des ressources qu'il gagnait être sapé par le coffre commun et ne pouvait même pas envisager rejoindre une autre guilde… Il se retrouvait littéralement prisonnier de son groupe.

Tout à ses pensées Maikan ne remarqua pas immédiatement le groupe de joueur qui les attendait à l'entrée du village, contrairement à Fenrir qui se mit à gronder agressivement.

\- Mais qui voilà !? S'exclama celui qui devait être le meneur d'une voix haute. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de te voir en vie Shiro.

Au ton employé par le garçon d'environ seize ans la surprise n'était pas aussi bonne que ses paroles le laissaient penser.

\- Tu t'es fait de nouveau compagnon, tu n'as pas perdu de temps.

Piqué au vif par l'attitude agressive du nouveau venu Loudor se détacha de ses compagnons pour aller se planter devant le nouveau venu, le toisant de toute sa hauteur le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tu as un problème avec nous petit ?

\- Ouais, j'ai un problème avec toutes les personnes qui s'acoquinent avec une bêta-testeuse

Maikan avait sa réponse, voilà comment Shiro pouvait en savoir autant sur SAO et sans doute comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans une aussi mauvaise situation. Peu après le début de ce cauchemars les joueurs ayant l'expérience de la version bêta, environs sept-cent à ce moment, avaient presque tous voulu tenter leur chance en solo pour mieux profiter des meilleures ressources avant que la masse bourdonnante des nouveaux joueurs ne se lancent hors de la ville du départ. Maikan pouvait aisément comprendre ce genre de raisons, lui-même aurais fait la même chose, et cela avait rapporté; la majorité d'entre eux était rapidement devenu parmi les plus riche et mieux équiper du jeu… Ce qui n'a pas vraiment jouer en leur faveur en bout de compte. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, avec les morts qui s'accumulaient, la jalousie et la rancune c'est rapidement mué en une haine de masse venant du reste de la population envers tous les bêta-testeur en général. Cela c'était rapidement transformé en une chasse aux sorcières et il n'était plus rare de voir ceux accuser d'être des testeurs être assiégé et affamé dans leur chambre d'auberge ou bien coincé et dévaliser dans une ruelle par une foule en colère. Bien entendu il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de cas de meurtre pur et simple mais il y avait bien eu des incidents, des suicides, des joueurs chassé de leur groupe en bien mauvaise situations et il y avait bien eu quelques meurtre indirect… Par monstres interposer par exemple.

Il n'était pas impossible dans SAO d'obliger un joueur à abandonner tout son équipement, si on avait la patience et la volonté de le faire, et arriver à ce point se débrouiller pour guider une meute de monstres agressif vers la pauvre victime désarmé n'était pas beaucoup plus compliquer.

Heureusement pour tous cette frénésie avait fini par refluer après la chute du boss du premier étage. Les gens avaient commencé à reprendre espoir de sortir de ce monde un jour et l'histoire du « beater » avait concentré la haine des plus hargneux sur un seul individu. Personnellement Maikan avait du mal à croire cette fable, il n'était pas difficile d'envisager qu'un testeur ai réussi à tricher pour voir des paliers supérieur à tous les autres dans la version bêta, pas plus qu'un testeur habile ai laisser tuer le meneur du raid pour obtenir le bonus pour avoir porté le dernier coup au boss… Mais tout ça à la fois sans compter qu'il s'en vante au milieux d'une salle pleine de joueur sous adrénaline avant d'enfiler un manteau noir pour finalement partir seul en riant comme un dément… Pour lui il n'y avait que deux explication possible, soit cette légende urbaine avait été lancée par les bêta-testeurs pour se protéger du reste de la population soit ce type était un genre de héro qui avait décidé de tout prendre sur son dos pour protéger les autres testeurs… Le plus probable serait de croire que toute cette histoire avait seulement été largement exagérée par le phénomène du bouche à oreille. Dans tous les cas ça avait marché et quand le système de guilde était apparu les testeurs était finalement devenu une denrée rare et indispensable à toute guilde voulant avancer rapidement, une banque de joueur doué, bien équipé et capable d'amasser beaucoup d'expérience rapidement. À ce jour il ne devait pas rester plus de trois ou quatre cent testeurs encore en vie et en activité. Et ceux d'entre eux jouant toujours solo diminuait de jour en jour… Tout comme le nombre de leurs détracteurs mais de toute évidence ils venaient de tomber sur un groupe d'irréductible crétins.

Le plus gros du problème en cet instant était que les crétins en questions prenaient bien soins de rester dans la zone sure du village tout en leur barrant l'accès, visiblement l'adolescent connaissait les bases des techniques d'harcèlement… Mais il ne connaissait tout de même pas la faille critique de cette petite stratégie.

\- Tu me vois franchement navré de te poser problème… Maintenant que tout est dit peux-tu, s'il te plaît, nous laisser passer, demanda la plus grand.

\- Désolé mais ce village est interdit de séjour aux bêta-testeurs !

Voyant que son cousin n'arrivait à rien avec la diplomatie Loudor dégaina sa longue épée à deux mains pour en poser la pointe au sol alors qu'il se tenait toujours droit devant le nouveau venu.

\- Et à qui on doit cette restriction ?

\- À moi, répondit l'adolescent d'un sourire méprisant.

Se sachant dans la zone sure, tout comme ses compagnons, la menace de la lame n'eut aucun effet sur lui, tout comme de voir l'épéiste armer son attaque… Et il fut sans aucun doute tout aussi surpris que deux de ses compagnons en se sentant décoller du sol sous la puissance de l'attaque. Tentant de reprendre ses esprit le chef de la bande de harceleur voulu se redresser pour attaquer à son tour mais Maikan avait déjà foncé dans la brèche, fleuret brandit, pour le frapper d'une précise attaque _linear_ droit entre les deux yeux le renvoyant au sol. Le duo avait découvert cette astuce par hasard dans leurs premiers jours de jeu, alors qu'ils tentaient de comprendre le fonctionnement du système de combat. Bien que les zones sure évitaient de se prendre le moindre dégât, sans parler des protections dépendant du code d'éthique qui faisait que le simple fait de tenter d'immobiliser un joueur ou même un PNJ pouvais vous mener à la zone de prison, il restait tout de même une faille. Même si les HP ne diminuaient pas en recevant un coup les effets d'impact, eux, n'étaient pas annuler… Sans doute un bug qui avait survécu à la phase bêta, aucun jeu n'était parfait dès sa sortie. Dans tous les cas quelqu'un qui recevait une attaque, même en pleine zone sure, se retrouvait rapidement sur le dos s'il ne s'y attendait pas ou si elle était beaucoup trop puissante pour son niveau.

\- Écoute moi bien petit, gronda Maikan en pointant toujours son arme sur le visage de l'adolescent au sol. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de quitter ce village avec tes copains si tu ne veux pas plus de problèmes.

Loudor brandissant sa grande épée dans son dos et Shiro les ayant rapidement rejoint dans la zone sure ils formaient maintenant un cercle autour d'un Fenrir aux allures de chien enragé. Avec ce rapide retournement de situation Maikan était sure que la petite brute prendrait peur et se retirerait sans problème mais il eut à la place la mauvaise surprise de le voir se reprendre rapidement avant de repousser la pointe de son arme d'un revers de la main.

\- Garde tes menaces pour toi, ton épée ne sert à rien ici !

\- On parie, répliqua le chef de guilde en ouvrant son menu.

Rapidement le jeune homme fit quelques manipulations dans son menu et une fenêtre s'ouvrit sous les yeux de leur agresseur qui parut immédiatement moins sure de lui.

\- Un problème ? Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas le défi, ce n'est toujours pas la première fois que quelqu'un te défi dans un duel à mort !? Allez, une fois que tu m'auras battu ce seras beaucoup plus facile de jeter les deux autres hors du village… Quoi que, c'est vrai qu'affronté quelqu'un en duel c'est beaucoup moins facile que d'abandonner un équipier au milieu d'une bande de monstres.

Sans laisser le garçon des yeux Maikan se tourna légèrement vers Shiro.

\- Dis, juste pour information, avant de t'abandonner ils t'avaient empoisonné aussi ?

\- Un paralysant, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre d'une voix monocorde.

\- Merde… Même si tu fini par accepter mon défi je n'aurais aucun chalenge à te combattre. Un lâche comme toi dois vraiment être une mauviette avec une arme entre les mains.

Répondant à la provocation le garçon accepta le duel d'un mouvement rageur avant de dégainé son épée courte et de prendre un petit écu rond dans son poing gauche.

\- Tu es sure de toi, demanda Loudor à son chef par-dessus son épaule alors qu'une grande fenêtre s'ouvrait au-dessus du groupe.

« DUEL ! Maikan VS Chrom92 » Annonçait la fenêtre avec un décompte de soixante secondes.

\- Absolument, lui répondit-t-il avec une assurance qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il avait vue l'arme de son adversaire.

Le décompte sembla durer une éternité tandis que les deux duellistes se faisaient face et, ultime insulte avant le combat, Maikan attendit la toute dernière secondes du décompte avant de se mettre en garde sans se départir d'un sourire narquois. Lançant le premier assaut l'épée de Chrom s'illumina d'un halo vert annonçant le lancement de sa première technique d'épée, trois coups tranchant venant de trois angles différents achevé d'un rapide coup d'estoc… Maikan évita sans peine les trois premières taillades avant de dresser la pointe de sa lame dans l'axe du bras armé de son adversaire. L'assistance du système activé, il fut entrainé par sa technique et il ne put que regarder, impuissant, son bras se marqué d'une longue estafilade rouge tandis que quelques-uns de ses précieux points de vie disparaissaient. Enrager par le sourire moqueur de son adversaire l'épéiste se jeta de nouveau à l'attaque à l'aide d'une technique de charge qu'il voulait dévastatrice mais encore une fois Maikan l'évita de quelques pas de côté lui infligeant au passage une nouvelle blessure au flan. Se jetant derrière son adversaire encore paralyser par le contre coup de sa technique et surpris d'avoir de nouveau été toucher le fleurettiste enclencha sa première technique du duel et bien que son premier coup fut paré in-extremis par un écu promptement lever les cinq suivant lui dardèrent l'épaule et la jambe gauche. Satisfait de voir les points de vie de son adversaire s'abaisser régulièrement Maikan se retira tout juste à temps pour éviter une réplique désespéré et le duel repris de plus belle sur le même ton.

\- Comment il fait, fini par murmuré Shiro qui n'en revenait pas de voir que malgré les nombreux échanges de coups les points de vie de son allié n'avaient même pas été entamé.

\- C'est sa technique de combat en PVP, expliqua Loudor. Maikan est un réaliste… Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il dit, moi je crois plus qu'il est pessimiste et paranoïaque. Depuis le premier jour il est persuadé que tôt ou tard quelqu'un vas perdre les pédales et se mettre à tuer sans raison et en entrainer d'autres avec lui… Il veut être prêt quand le moment viendra, c'est la seule raison qui le pousse à devenir plus fort, depuis tout ce temps il s'entraine pour être capable de géré ce genre de combat comme il le ferait pour combattre un monstre. Il exploite les failles des routines de combat en frappant rapidement dans chaque ouverture qu'il trouve.

\- Les failles des routines de combat… S'étonna la jeune fille. Contre des joueurs qu'il n'a jamais vue avant, il faudrait qu'il connaisse les schémas et les postures de départ de chaque techniques et pour chaque armes pour y arriver, non ?

\- Exactement, c'est totalement stupide et presque impossible mais c'est ce qu'il essaie de faire… Et comme tu peux le voir, quand il y arrive, le résultat n'est pas trop mal… Mais il a eu de la chance aujourd'hui, s'il t'avais affronté toi il serait sans doute dans une très mauvaise posture.

En effet, alors que son adversaire avait perdu près du quart de ses points de vie Maikan n'avait quant à lui pas encore été toucher une seule fois cependant cela ne le poussa pas à l'imprudence. Les techniques d'épée courte étaient très semblables à celle qu'offrait de la dague et l'épée droite à une main, armes qu'il connaissait pour les avoir essayées dans les premiers jours, mais pas identique. En fait ses principaux avantages, ceux qui lui garantissaient la supériorité dont il faisait preuve dans ce combat, était son allonge naturelle supérieure, son agilité qui lui permettait des esquives improbable et surtout le fait qu'il savait ne pas en abuser. Il préférait y mettre plus de temps mais s'offrir une victoire parfaite, net et sans bavure.

De son côté son adversaire devenait de plus en plus nerveux, il avait l'impression de combattre au ralenti sans parler de la lame de cette fichu rapière qui semblais se tordre d'elle-même pour le frapper sous des angles impossible. La peur et la panique se frayant rapidement un chemin dans son esprit ses attaques, déjà inutiles, perdirent en précision et en efficacité à la plus grande satisfaction de son adversaire qui en profita pour pousser son avantage. Délaissant progressivement sa tactique purement défensive, basée presque uniquement sur les esquives et les contre, pour se laisser aller à des techniques offensives qui se firent plus fréquentes et incisives.

Bien entendu cette prise de risque fini par avoir des conséquences et quelques coups désespéré finirent par trouver leur cible mais malheureusement pour Chrom, bien trop rarement pour faire une réelle différence dans cet affrontement. Alors que ses HP tombait dans le rouge Maikan pouvaient toujours se vanté de voir les siens au-dessus des trois quart.

\- En passant, je suis curieux, ça te fait quoi de savoir que tu vas mourir, de voir tes points de vie disparaitre inexorablement alors que tu combats un ennemi trop fort pour toi ? Lança Maikan entre deux esquives.

Serrant les dents le garçon lança une nouvelle charge furieuse qui ne fit encore que fendre l'air tandis que la lame du fleuret lui fauchait les jambes pour le faire trébucher et un instant plus tard la pointe de la lame se posait sur sa gorge.

\- Je te conseille de ne plus faire le moindre mouvement si tu ne veux pas que j'en finisse dans la seconde, lâche ton épée.

Lentement le harceleur desserra les doigts de sur la garde de son arme avant de lever sa main en signe de reddition, du coin de l'œil il voyait sa barre de vie réduite à un minuscule trait rouge, si la lame ne faisait que légèrement entailler sa peau il risquait vraiment d'y passer.

\- Parfait, tu n'es peut-être pas aussi stupide que tu ne le laisse croire, maintenant abandonne le duel, prend tes petits copains avec toi et ne réapparais plus devant moi.

\- Abandon, s'écria-t-il n'en croyant pas sa chance et immédiatement une fenêtre de confirmation apparu devant lui.

D'une main tremblante il confirma la commande, et sa défaite, puis Maikan le laissa partir mais sitôt passé la menace d'une mort immédiate il reprit son arme en vitesse pour la pointé sur le chef de guilde.

\- Les gars, leurs coups peuvent juste nous repousser, on les dégage hors de la zone sure, ordonna-t-il à sa bande avant qu'une masse de poils argenté ne bondisse devant lui crocs sortit et grondant de façon menaçante.

Son épaisse fourrure complètement hérissé la masse de Fenrir semblait avoir doublé alors que ses yeux écarlates étaient rivés sur un Chrome visiblement déstabilisé.

\- Eh Maikan, je me suis toujours demandé si Fenrir pouvait provoquer des dégâts en zone sure puisque c'est un monstre… Ça te dit de vérifier, demanda nonchalamment Loudor.

Sans répondre Maikan fit un pas en avant pour poser une main sur le dos de son loup tout en affichant un sourire inquiétant.

\- Fenrir, bouffe-le !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le loup ne bondisse en avant mais son futur repas avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou suivi de près par son groupe. Constatant que sa poursuite ne servait plus à rien le loup cessa sa course avant de revenir vers son maitre qui rengainant calmement son fleuret tandis que son compagnon en faisait de même tout en se mettant à sa hauteur.

\- Pas mal… Tu as fait plutôt fort cette fois grand chef, le félicita-t-il sincèrement.

\- Tu parles, je commençais à avoir peur qu'il ait deviné le bluff, soupira le plus grand alors que la pression commençait à redescendre. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cet imbécile ait accepté le duel… En plus il a fallu que je le lui ordonne pour qu'il essaie de se rendre, il voulait vraiment mourir ou quoi.

\- Arrête de cherché il n'avait même pas l'air de savoir que les grands loups argenté n'attaque pas… Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était la pire chose qu'on ait vu depuis que nous sommes ici.

\- Ouais… Et toi Shiro, ça va ?

\- Oui, c'est bon, vous voulez faire quoi maintenant ?

Légèrement surpris de la voir toujours aussi calme malgré les circonstances, après cet affrontement contre les garçons qui avaient tentés de la tuer plus tôt dans la journée, Maikan décida de ne pas s'en formaliser puis pointa le poste de garde.

\- Allons donc finir cette quête.

* * *

L'étendue de verdure à leurs pieds semblait se perdre dans l'horizon tandis qu'au loin un soleil rougeoyant embrasait la masse nuageuse qui entourait la structure volante de l'Aincrad au-delà des limites de l'étage. En contre-jour le trio pouvait apercevoir la tour du labyrinthe menant au palier suivant jeter son ombre immense sur la plaine en contrebas dont l'herbe brillait comme un tapis doré. Un peu plus loin une volée de petits dragons choisirent cet instant pour quitter leur perchoir laissant derrière eux une trainé d'étincelles lumineuses ajoutant une petite touche magique à ce spectacle déjà époustouflant. Accoudé à la rambarde du beffroi Maikan détourna son regard du coucher de soleil pour observer la jeune fille qui les avait accompagnés pour leur quête dans le seul but d'apercevoir ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. La sabreuse qui lui avait paru si impassible tout au long de cette journée regardait maintenant cette vue féérique avec un sourire émerveiller sur les lèvres et le regard brillant.

\- Arrête de la fixer comme ça, je crois qu'elle est trop jeune pour toi, le taquina Loudor.

\- La ferme, soupira le plus grand des deux en le repoussant d'un coup de coude mais détournant néanmoins les yeux.

Le soleil mis encore une vingtaine de minutes à se coucher totalement puis encore une ou deux avant que les dernières lueurs ne cesse d'illuminer les nuages et ce ne fut finalement que quand les lumières du village se furent toutes allumées l'une après l'autre que Shiro se détourna de l'horizon.

\- Le spectacle t'a plus, demanda Maikan.

\- Oui, répondit-t-elle simplement le visage redevenu de marbre. Votre offre de me joindre à vous tiens toujours ?

Sans un mot le chef de la confrérie tendit une main que la jeune fille accepta de serrer après une courte hésitation.

\- Bienvenu dans la confrérie des loups.

\- Enfin, se réjouit Loudor visiblement ravis. Je commençais à croire qu'on ne réussirait jamais à recruter quelqu'un avec tes fichus idées de ne pas aller dans les labyrinthes !

\- Arrête de te plaindre, sans ça Shiro n'aurait jamais accepté, le repris Maikan tout en envoyant une invitation à Shiro. Et puis maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai peut-être une idée qui nous permettrait de trouver d'autre membre pour notre guilde, et rapidement en plus… Dit le chef de guilde en pensant à voix haute. Dis Shiro, tu ne connaîtrais pas un bon informateur ?

\- Peut-être, vous avez entendu parler de celui qu'on appelle le rat ? Leur demanda-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre et pour celui-ci un petit concours.

Dans ce chapitre j'ai fait un petit cross-over avec un univers tirer d'un visual novel. Le premier à me donner le nom de ce visual novel et l'élément que j'ai utiliser auras droit à une demande spécial pour l'une des prochain chapitre.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Je suis désolé mademoiselle mais, je le répète, ma guilde ne participera pas à ce raid… Je me demande même pourquoi vous vous obstinez toujours à venir nous harceler alors que je n'arrête pas de vous dire que nous n'avons pas le niveau pour participer.

Visiblement irrité la jeune fille qui faisait face à Maikan se mis à le dévisager durement un long moment tandis qu'il se contentait de supporter cette attaque, bien accoudé à la table et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Arrêter de vous moquer de moi, ça fait plusieurs semaines que des joueurs du groupe des Conquérants disent vous avoir vus sur les neuvième et dixième étages, vous et votre guilde, en train d'effectuer des quêtes annexe de haut niveau.

\- Oh, ça ! Je comprends votre erreur, nous y sommes bien allé mais ce n'était pas pour faire des quêtes, en fait la première personne à nous avoir rejoint adore découvrir de nouveaux paysage mais comme c'est la plus faible d'entre nous on l'accompagne dans ses excursions.

De plus en plus contrarié par ce mensonge éhonté la jeune fille se redressa les poings en appuis sur la table pour toiser son interlocuteur de haut avant de reprendre d'une voix maitrisé.

\- Vous n'avez pas envie de sortir de ce monde !? C'est notre devoir, à nous les meilleurs joueurs de SAO, d'avancer sur les étages. Nous nous devons de le faire pour tous ceux qui ne le peuvent pas, pour pouvoir les libérer le plus rapidement possible. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous cacher derrière nous alors que vous devriez vous battre à nos côté !

\- Tu as vraiment des yeux magnifique quand tu es en colère, se contenta de répondre Maikan

Les yeux complètement écarquillé, une moue de dégout sur les lèvres et un léger rosé aux joues la jeune fille se releva précipitamment avant de s'en retourné, la cape blanche et rouge dont elle était équiper volant derrière elle… Pour finalement s'immobiliser brusquement devant la porte.

\- Votre loup, dit-t-elle en se retournant. Je laisse tomber l'idée de faire venir votre guilde pour les raids mais vous au moins venez dans le labyrinthe avec votre loup. Ses capacités de détections nous permettraient d'avancer plus vite et les…

\- Jeune fille, savez-vous pourquoi il n'y a pas de dresseur de bête dans votre groupe, la coupa Maikan. C'est parce que les familiers ont tendance à mourir rapidement dans une zone aussi dangereuse que le labyrinthe. Je dois avouer tu me déçois, tenter de me faire tuer mon loup parce que tu es incapable d'en avoir un… C'est plutôt puéril pour une personne qui tente de me demander de risqué ma vie pour elle.

Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien avec le bretteur Asuna ouvrit la porte de la petite pièce qu'ils avaient louée pour leur entretien mais cette fois ce fut Maikan qui l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne sorte.

\- Dis-moi, le groupe des Conquérants ? C'est vraiment le nom que vous comptez utiliser ?

\- Oui, je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord, c'est inutilement pompeux, mais tout le monde nous appels déjà comme ça alors…

\- En fait, personnellement je trouve que c'est très bien trouver. Après tout un conquérant est une personne avec un objectif en tête qui avance vers lui sans s'en laisser détourné… Le seul problème c'est que souvent ils réussissent mais pour parvenir au sommet ils ont dû escalader une montagne de cadavre.

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour la jeune fille qui se mit en marche vers la porte de l'auberge.

\- Reviens me voir après la conquête du dixième étage, nous comparerons nos pertes respectives et je te paierais un verre en mémoire de tes morts, lança Maikan avant qu'elle n'ait refermé violemment.

Restant à sa place le chef de la confrérie attendit quelques minutes afin d'être sûr de ne pas voir la jeune fille revenir puis il fit signe à un couple attablé un peu plus loin de venir le rejoindre précédé de peu par la masse de poils de Fenrir qui avait attendu à l'extérieur pendant l'entretien.

\- Dit grand chef, si tu avais autant de talent pour séduire les filles que pour les mettre en colère tu deviendrais sans doute le Don Juan de l'Aincrad… Non mais sans blague t'était obliger d'en faire autant, demanda Loudor de but en blanc.

\- Pour qu'elle arrête de me harceler… Oui ! Depuis qu'ils ont passé le septième étage les Conquérants ont redoublé d'effort pour agrandir leurs rangs… Et mini-miss chevalier est devenue salement opiniâtre depuis qu'elle s'est mise en tête de se chargé du recrutement.

\- Ils ont eu pas mal de mort dernièrement d'après ce que j'ai entendu, confirma Shiro.

\- Je sais, depuis que le septième étage a été dépassé les anciens bêta-testeur n'ont plus grand-chose à nous apprendre, ils ne sont pas parvenu plus loin dans la version bêta et maintenant les Conquérants doivent lancer plusieurs raids de reconnaissance sur les boss pour apprendre leurs routines de combat… Automatiquement les pertes humaines ont augmenté aussi. Pauvre elle, elle n'a vraiment aucune chance de me convaincre de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, je n'ai pas l'intention de servir de chair à canon, pour personne !

\- Bon, je sais bien que tu n'as pas tors sur le fond, fini par reconnaitre Loudor. Mais tu étais obligé de nous faire passer pour des lâches ? Maintenant même si je décidais d'aller les rejoindre pour mon propre compte cette fille risque de me claquer la porte au nez !

\- Non, je ne crois pas, de ce qu'on m'en a dit cette fille est sérieuse et déterminé à terminer le jeu le plus rapidement possible. C'est pour ça que mon attitude l'énerve autant, j'ai tout fait pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle perdait son temps avec moi… Sinon, de votre côté ça a été ?

\- Assez, oui, répondit Shiro. Un forgeron et une couturière sur le sixième étage nous ont rejoint en plus d'un informateur qui a accepter de s'entendre avec nous, énuméra la jeune fille.

Installer sur la chaise occupée par la vice-chef un peu plus tôt Loudor caressait la tête de Fenrir tout en écoutant le rapport.

\- Nous avons des associé dans presque chaque ville ayant un point de téléportation, les indices sur les quêtes aléatoire que donne les PNJ nous arrivent directement, enchaina Loudor visiblement fière de leur résultat.

Au début le plan d'expansion de Maikan ne lui avait pas plus mais ces dernières semaines avait changé beaucoup de choses. Après avoir accepté Shiro dans la guilde ils avaient passé la nuit au village et au matin elle les avait mené au sixième palier, qui représentait la ligne de front à ce moment, pour y rencontré le rat. Maikan avait été surpris de constaté que derrière ce surnom peu flatteur et sous cette cape se cachait une jeune fille de petite taille dont les joues étaient marqué de trois trait horizontaux faisant penser à de petites moustaches… Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de la difficulté qu'il eut à faire aboutir les négociations qui suivirent. Dans les minutes puis les heures qui suivirent il comprit finalement que ce surnom n'était sans doute pas due qu'aux moustaches dessiné sur ses joues, pour la jeune fille chaque phrase qu'ils prononçaient, chaque question qu'il posait… Même celles qu'il ne posait pas en fait, devenait une information qu'elle pouvait monnayer et elle ne se gênait pas à le lui rappeler pour le déstabilisé, une attitude qu'il avait trouvé des plus énervante. Finalement Maikan avait dû se résoudre à abattre toutes ses cartes pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait sans avoir à déboursé. Le nom de la guilde qui avait attaqué Shiro, le nom de leur chef, leur tactique de meurtre par monstre interposer, leur équipement, les données topographique obtenu au sommet du beffroi sans parler de toutes les informations sur la quête du général gobelin… Ça pouvait sembler cher payer mais en échange ils avaient obtenu les noms et le moyen de trouver vingt joueurs qui, comme eux, semblaient ignorer les labyrinthes et surtout la garantie du rat qu'elle en révélerait le moins possible sur eux au membre du groupe des Conquérants… Ou au pire qu'elle leur offrirait une chance de la payer pour retenir ces informations avant de les délivrer.

En fait ce fut cette dernière chose qui fut la plus difficile à obtenir et âprement négocier mais contre toute attente elle avait fini par accepter à la toute fin… Maikan ne compris que plus tard le pourquoi de ce retournement. En revenant de leur rendez-vous, alors qu'ils s'en retournaient à leur auberge du deuxième étage, sur les marches du point de téléportation les attendais un duo de joueurs qui commençaient à se faire une sacré réputation. Un homme de grande taille à l'âge indéfinissable et dont l'attitude laissait transparaître une certaine noblesse et une jeune adolescente brune au regard déterminé… Heatcliff et Asuna étaient deux joueurs solos qui collaboraient activement avec l'Armée de Libération de l'Aincrad en faisant le lien entre eux et les guildes plus petites. À eux deux ils c'était rapidement démarqué dans leurs efforts sur le front ainsi que dans les combats contre les boss d'étages en se forgeant une solide réputation de combattant efficace… Et de toute évidence ils avaient réussi à convaincre le rat de leur parler de la confrérie avant qu'ils n'aient eu leur petite rencontre, information que Makian n'avais pas pensé à demander lors de son entretien avec le rat.

Leur offre avait été assez simple, comme leur guilde ne parvenait pas à recruter de nouveau membre ils n'avaient qu'à la dissoudre pour rejoindre l'armée et combattre à leur côté au sein du groupe des Conquérants. Bien entendu Maikan avait poliment refusé en disant pour la première fois qu'ils n'en avaient pas le niveau, rien ne l'aurait fait abandonner sa guilde maintenant qu'il avait enfin ce qu'il lui fallait pour la développé. Malheureusement s'en était suivi une série d'entrevue avec la jeune fille qui, visiblement loin d'être dupe, était déterminé à voir tous les joueurs en ayant la capacité rejoindre la ligne de front.

Entre temps les cousins s'étaient mis au travail et à l'aide des informations donnés par la petite informatrice avaient cherché les joueurs de leur liste, ainsi ils avaient réussi à trouver quatre nouveaux membres. Ceci fait ils avaient ensuite mis en place un système unique à leur guilde, les associés. L'idée était venu à Maikan alors qu'il accompagnait Loudor qui avait décidé de faire décorer le pommeau de son épée d'une tête de loup par un orfèvre et sans plus approfondir il s'était insérer dans la conversation pour inviter l'homme à les rejoindre. Le fait de joindre une guilde n'était pas nécessairement un gage de réussite et de profit pour un artisan comme lui et il avait donc immédiatement refusé la proposition mais son intérêt s'était rapidement fait évident quand le chef de guilde avait exposé son idée.

Le principe était simple, une association informelle et fonctionnel. La guilde « officiel » fournirais à Gart, l'orfèvre, ainsi qu'a tout artisan voulant bien les rejoindre les matériaux d'artisanat qu'ils récolteraient pour la moitié de leur valeur en cols. De plus il lui avait également promis qu'il s'assurerait que chacun de ses membres viendraient le voir pour chaque travaille qui serais dans les mesure de ses capacités. En échange l'artisan accorderait un légers rabais aux membres de la guilde et surtout il tendrait l'oreille dans les rues des villes et villages où il officiait. Souvent les PNJ dévoilaient des informations ou des indices sur les nouvelles quêtes ou sur des trésors cachés et comme les artisans passaient beaucoup de temps en ville ils étaient souvent les premiers à les entendre… Avant de vendre l'information aux informateurs pour augmenter leur chiffre d'affaire. Mais ça s'était de l'histoire ancienne, fini les longues séances de négociation avec le rat, avec tous les risques que cela entrainait.

Tous y gagnaient au change et comme l'association restait secrète les associés ne risquaient pas de représailles de la part de potentiels ennemis de la guilde principal. La confrérie ayant déjà attiré l'attention de groupe de chasseurs de testeurs sans parler du groupe des Conquérants personne n'aurait voulu prendre le risque d'une attaque, ou pire, d'un boycott. Au final Gart avait accepté et avait même proposé de fabriquer plusieurs petites breloques, bague, pendentif, broche ou encore des épingles à cheveux, à l'effigie d'un petit loup qui servirait aux membres pour se reconnaitre entre eux.

Les jours qui suivirent ressemblèrent à une étrange séance de shopping dont le but n'était pas d'obtenir des biens mais plutôt les gens qui les vendaient et après avoir fait le tour des trois premiers étages ils étaient parvenus à convaincre six nouvelles personnes à rejoindre leur réseau. C'est avec le sourire que Makian s'arrêtait souvent pour repenser à leur principal argument de vente, celui qui avait convaincu la majorité de leurs nouveaux amis… Le secret. Étrangement la promesse des différents avantages ou encore celle des profits considérable qui seraient engendré en laissait plusieurs hésitants alors que le simple fait de demander à ce que tout demeure secret les avaient immédiatement convaincu. Il semblerait bien que certaines personnes vivant dans ce monde étaient plus attirer par l'idée de faire partie d'une confrérie secrète que par l'appât du gain, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre. Au final il y avait même eu quelques informateurs voulant conclure des accords similaires, comme Maikan l'avais dit plus tôt la ligne de front avait finalement dépassé le point le plus haut atteins par les bêta-testeur et le prix des informations tout comme la concurrence dans le milieu avaient littéralement explosé. Quelques un d'entre eux avait ainsi voulu assurer leurs arrières, grâce à la confrérie ils avaient droit à des informations de première mains sur des quêtes de haut niveau…

Avec les dernières nouvelles que Shiro lui amenait le chef calculait que la confrérie des loups comptaient désormais une trentaine de membre si on incluait les associés. Ils étaient certes loin d'avoir la puissance l'Armée de Libération de l'Aincrad ou encore de l'Alliance du Dragon Sacré, guilde bien plus petite, mais c'était tout de même un bon résultat.

\- Nous faisons quoi maintenant ? Demanda Shiro.

Le plus grand jeta un regard sur la grande salle de l'auberge ou ils louaient présentement chacun une chambre avant de sourire.

\- Si on s'achetait un endroit où s'installer ?!

* * *

Marchant dans les rues de Corleaf Loudor ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser et se demander ce qu'il deviendrait dans ce monde. Depuis le premier jour Maikan et lui avaient focalisé tous leurs efforts sur une seule chose, un simple objectif, survivre… Et cela leur avait suffi, au début. Cet impératif les avait poussés à quitter la ville du départ et avait été leur moteur pour apprendre à se battre et finalement fonder la Confrérie des Loups… Malheureusement Loudor devait maintenant faire face à un constat difficile à avouer, cela ne lui suffisait plus. Souvent, comme ce soir, il se surprenait à aller se promener sur l'étage de la ligne de front pour observer les membres des Conquérants sortir et entrer du labyrinthe en les enviant ouvertement. Depuis quelques semaines un groupe avait mis en place l'équivalent d'un journal d'information ou on pouvait trouver un peu de tout, des critiques sur la meilleure nourriture, des informations simples sur certaine quête mais plus que tout il y avait aussi un compte rendue sur l'avancée du jeu, ce faisant certain membre des Conquérants étaient devenu de véritable célébrité. En fait ce n'était pas vraiment pour ça que le jeune homme les jalousait, même si ça restait tout de même une des raisons, après tout qui n'a pas déjà voulu inspirer respect et reconnaissance chez ses pairs ?

Mais non, en fait contrairement à Maikan qui semblais se complaire à suivre le peloton de tête Loudor aurais voulu le mener, à quoi bon faire partit des plus fort de ce monde s'ils ne pouvaient pas le montrer !? Bien entendu Loudor ne s'imaginais pas être plus fort que ces joueurs qui passaient tout leur temps sur le front mais dans un combat à deux avec son cousin il était persuadé de pouvoir s'en sortir contre n'importe qui… Et pourtant il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, il ne servait à rien de ressasser tout ça, après tout peu importe ce qu'il en pensait il restait un problème de taille contre lequel il ne pouvait absolument rien faire… En l'état actuel des choses il était totalement impuissant vis-à-vis de sa situation.

Quand il avait fondé la confrérie il avait décidé d'en cédé le commandement à Maikan à la fois pour le pousser à ne pas se reclure dans un coin de la ville du départ mais aussi pour une autre raison beaucoup moins avouable… SAO n'était pas le premier jeu massivement multijoueur auquel ils jouaient ensemble et il était déjà arrivé qu'il lui confie la tête de leur guilde mais à chaque fois c'était lui qui menait en coulisse, Maikan n'était tout au plus qu'un joueur actif avec un titre pompant car il ne voulait pas communiquer avec d'autre joueur que lui… Pas cette fois, Loudor lui-même avait eu du mal à croire la détermination dont faisait preuve son cousin pour diriger la confrérie et même s'il ne pouvait nier ses résultats cela ne l'empêchait pas de croire qu'il aurait pu faire mieux.

Quittant la ville il finit par arriver au sommet d'une petite colline ou était ériger la grande tour carré de cinq étages qu'ils avaient acheté quelques temps plus tôt, leur nouveau cartier général. Alors qu'il approchait il aperçut justement la cause de son conflit intérieur assis dans une meurtrière au sommet de l'édifice, en grande discussion avec Shiro.

* * *

Cela devais bien faire des heures que Maikan fixait le plafond de sa chambre sans pouvoir dormir, depuis tout petit il avait toujours souffert d'insomnie et le fait d'être coincé dans un jeu vidéo n'avais rien fait pour aider les choses. Même s'il ne se souvenait plus du nom de ce syndrome il se rappelait avoir déjà lu un article sur des personnes ayant la phobie de dormir, enfin, pour plusieurs s'était plus la peur de ne pas se réveiller… Il devait souffrir d'une maladie similaire mais à une différence près, avec les semaines et les mois qui passaient il en était venu à avoir peur de se réveiller.

Même s'il n'était pas médecin il en savait suffisamment sur les comas pour savoir ce qu'il advenait d'un corps inerte trop longtemps, les masses graisseuse et musculaire qui fondaient, les risques de maladies… Il suffirait d'une petite blessure passé inaperçu, d'une infection repérer trop tard, d'une plaie de lit infecté pour qu'il se réveille amputé d'un membre et même dans le meilleur des cas il lui faudrait sans doutes plusieurs mois de réadaptation pour espérer reprendre une vie normal… Et ce n'était malheureusement qu'une partie des problèmes qu'il aurait. Connaissant son employeur au réveille il n'aurait plus de travaille, plus d'appartement et sans aucun doute une dette de frais médicaux faramineuse. Décidément c'était beau la vie de citoyen actif dans la société.

Sans parler de cette peur il y avait aussi le dilemme qu'elle entrainait qui le torturait des nuits entière, participer ou non à l'avancer du jeu. Tout faire pour sortir le plus rapidement possible d'ici au risques d'en mourir ou tout miser sur la survie et le regrette au réveille. Il connaissait bien l'avis de Loudor à ce sujet et quelque fois il avait passé bien près de céder mais chaque fois l'image de son nom barré d'un trait dans la forteresse de fer noir l'avait rappelé à l'ordre.

« Et puis merde ! » Pensa-t-il en sortant de son lit.

Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de pensées qu'il allait finir par trouver le sommeil alors autant allé se promener. Il sélectionna rapidement quelques vêtements dans son inventaire avant de sortir de sa chambre pour prendre un escalier à sa droite. Décidément Maikan adorait cette tour, sans parler du grand potentielle qu'elle possédait avec ces cinq étages en comptant le rez-de-chaussée qui était agencé comme une auberge : comptoir, cuisine et salle commune. Les étages supérieurs possédaient tous quatre chambres spacieuses que les membres « officiel » de la guilde avaient investi mais seul Shiro et lui en avait pris au dernier étage. Maikan avait fait ce choix pour avoir un peu plus de calme tandis que la jeune fille avait tout simplement voulu être au plus près du sommet ouvert et entourer de meurtrière. C'est justement à cet endroit qu'il la découvrit en passant la trappe d'accès, comme à son habitude elle fixait l'horizon le regard perdu et un vague sourire aux lèvres. Décidant de ne pas troublé sa contemplation Maikan alla se poser entre deux merlon pour observer les lumières de la ville en contrebas.

\- Encore du mal à dormir ? Finit-t-il tout de même par demander après quelques minutes.

\- Oui, toi aussi, lui répondit-t-elle sans quitté les étoiles des yeux.

\- Oui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux insomniaques se retrouvaient au sommet de cette tour pour discuter en pleine nuit, certain membre de la confrérie les ayants aperçu les croyaient même en couple, mais la vérité était tout autre. En fait Maikan profitait de ces rencontres opportunes pour tenter de comprendre sa jeune équipière, Shiro l'intriguait au plus haut point. Depuis son adolescence le jeune homme avait développé une passion pour le comportement humain et un certain talent pour analyser le caractère des gens de son entourage... L'attitude taciturne de leur première membre avait donc très tôt stimulé sa curiosité et ce soir il avait bien l'intention d'en apprendre un peu plus, ou tout du moins de confirmé une théorie.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais sourire plus souvent, tu es plus jolie quand tu souries.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, tu es venu me faire une déclaration ? Le contrat-t-elle tout en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Non, pas vraiment, ne le prend pas mal mais même si physiquement je te trouve très attirante je te trouve un peu trop jeune pour moi. Je ne saurais jamais quoi faire ou ne pas faire avec toi, rie-t-il en lui répondant honnêtement… Non, si je te disais ça c'est juste que j'ai remarqué que les seules fois ou tu souries c'est quand tu te perds devant un nouveau paysage, c'est curieux non.

\- Ou veux-tu en venir Maikan ?

\- Nulle part, je suis simplement curieux. Je sais que pour beaucoup de personne parler de l'IRL ici est impoli mais avant j'étais du genre à peu parler, je préférais écouter et regardé les gens, ça m'a appris beaucoup sur ce que les gens disent sans ouvrir la bouche… Toi par exemple, quand tu te déplace dans une pièce que tu ne connais pas tu as tendance à longer les murs et à le toucher à chaque pas, tu fais pareil avec les meubles, un peu comme si tu étais habituer à devoir te faire des repères partout où tu vas. Même chose dans les escaliers, je crois t'avoir déjà vue compter les marches.

\- Tu as raison, c'est impoli de poser des questions sur l'autre monde et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler ! Dit la jeune fille sans pouvoir dissimuler une touche d'irritation brisant le ton monocorde de sa voix.

Satisfait Maikan n'en rajouta pas, Shiro l'intriguait toujours autant mais il ne voulait pas la forcé et de toute façon sa réaction lui avait déjà confirmé ce qu'il soupçonnait. C'est à ce moment, en baissant les yeux, qu'il aperçut Loudor qui revenait tranquillement sur la route du village.

\- Le sous-chef est encore partit se promener en pleine nuit, souligna Shiro.

\- Je sais, il doit être allé sur les terrains de chasse seul de son côté.

\- Tu le pense vraiment ?

\- Non… Je ne sais pas où il va ni ce qu'il y fait mais ça ne m'inquiète pas vraiment.

Détournant les yeux de l'horizon pour la première fois la jeune fille toisa le chef de guilde avec tout son sérieux.

\- Depuis que je suis avec vous il n'est d'accord avec aucune de tes décisions… Un jour il va se retourné contre toi.

\- Non, ça n'arriveras pas. Je lui fais confiance, nous avons été élevé comme des frères et de toute façon… S'il me le demandait je lui laisserais la tête de la confrérie.

Visiblement en quête de question Shiro se contenta de continuer à fixer son compagnon, attendant qu'ils reprennent la parole.

\- C'est lui qui a fondé la guilde, c'est lui qui m'a pousser à venir à ton aide, grâce à tes contacts c'est lui qui a trouver et recruter tous nos autres membres… Sans lui je serais sans doute toujours dans la ville du départ à attendre qu'on me sauve. Loudor m'a peut-être nommé chef mais il a bien plus que moi la stature pour diriger la Confrérie des Loups.

\- Si tu le dit, se contenta de répondre la jeune fille en se retournant.

* * *

Cela faisait bien une heure que Maikan était repartit mais Shiro était toujours sur le toit, elle fixait toujours les étoiles au-dessus du village, mais elle n'arrivait plus à apprécié le spectacle nocturne. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Maikan, vers ce qu'il avait déjà remarqué sur elle… Au moins, même maintenant qu'il avait compris, il ne semblait pas avoir pitié d'elle, ça aurais pu être pire.

Avant ses quatorze ans elle avait été une petite fille et une adolescente tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale avec une famille, des amis… Une vie. Puis son grand frère avait acheté cette vieille lampe magma sur internet et il avait voulu l'essayer mais, manquant terriblement de patience, il avait voulu la faire chauffer sur la cuisinière pour faire fondre la cire à l'intérieur du cylindre de verre plus rapidement. Elle était justement en train de demander à son ainé si la procédure n'était pas dangereuse quand sa vie avait totalement basculer dans un grand fracas. Son dernier souvenir de cette journée était une sensation de brulure au niveau du visage, plusieurs cris et le noir.

Quand elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital tout le haut de son visage était couvert de bandage et sa première pensée claire avait été qu'elle avait peur qu'il lui reste des cicatrices au visage… Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que très bientôt son apparence serait le dernier de ses soucis. Elle ne savait plus trop ce qui l'avais inquiéter en premier quand son médecin et ses parents étaient venu lui parler, la retenue du docteur alors qu'il la rassurait sur la gravité de ses brulures, le silence maladroit de ses parents ou bien la douleur lancinante dans ses yeux. Finalement c'est sur un ton professionnel que le médecin avait abordé le nœud du problème.

« Quand la lampe à éclater des bouts de verre ont été violement projeté dans toutes les directions, ton frère et toi avez eu beaucoup de chance de vous en sortir sans blessure mortelle… Mais malheureusement en plus de l'eau bouillante que tu as reçue des éclats de verre qui se sont logés dans tes yeux et les dégâts sont malheureusement trop important pour envisager une guérison. Afin de limité les risques d'infection et de t'éviter de trop souffrir nous allons devoir opérer à ablation… »

C'est à ce moment que la voix du médecin s'était perdue dans le flot des émotions qui l'avait envahi alors qu'elle réalisait… Elle était aveugle, et dans peu de temps on allait lui retirer ce qui restait de ses pauvres yeux, achevant de la condamner à ces ténèbres. Les semaines qui suivirent elle tenta malgré tout de gardé le sourire, surtout pour ses parents et son frère, qui n'avais au final écopé que de quelques égratignures dans l'accident, elle ne pleura pas une seule fois et reçu même quelques visites… Malheureusement cela ne dura pas. Entre sa mère qui était devenu trop protectrice, son père qui refusait d'admettre la réalité de sa nouvelle situation d'handicapé en s'obstinant à agir comme si elle voyait toujours et son frère qui refusait pratiquement tout contact avec elle tellement il était rongé par la culpabilité… L'ambiance dans la famille était rapidement devenue insoutenable et les disputes c'était multiplier. Et si seulement ce n'avait été que de ça.

Pendant son hospitalisation des amies à elle étaient venu lui rendre visite avec une carte de prompt rétablissement signé par toute sa classe mais cela n'avait que cruellement montré le fossé qui les séparait maintenant. La carte, la dernière revue de mode sortie, un roman lu en classe… Chaque sujet de conversation lui rappelait douloureusement ce qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais apprécié. Après quelques semaines elle était sortie de l'hôpital pour retourner chez elle et tandis qu'elle prenait des cours du soir pour apprendre à vivre avec son handicap son père avait exigé d'elle qu'elle reprenne l'école… Son école, son père avait forcé la main de la direction. L'expérience avait été encore plus éprouvante que ce qu'elle avait craint. Au début les enseignants ainsi que ses camarades avaient bien tenté de l'aider mais avec le temps ces soutiens c'étaient rapidement taris. Venir en aide à l'impotente de service était devenue une corvée que seul la délégué de classe accomplissait, plus par sens du devoir que par envie, et toute cette aide n'était qu'approximative… Personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire. Ses enseignants n'était pas formé pour ça et avaient de plus en plus de mal à gérer tous les problèmes que sa condition entrainait depuis son retour. Finalement un garçon avait passé le cap de l'acceptable en lui faisant un croc en jambe en pleine classe… Juste pour rire. À la fin du trimestre ses notes étaient au plus bas et elle était ouvertement brimé par ses camarades, finalement c'est avec un soulagement manifeste que son professeurs principal et la responsable d'orientation l'avaient reçu à sa demande. Tout ce qu'elle attendait d'eux c'était qu'ils convainquent ses parents de la faire transférer au plus vite dans un établissement adapté à ses besoins.

Très motiver à l'idée de se débarrasser de cette jeune fille qui compliquait, bien involontairement, leur travaille et fort de sa demande explicite les deux responsables firent des pieds et des mains pour lui trouver le meilleur établissement possible mais l'étape la plus coriace, convaincre ses parents, fut un échec retentissant. Sa mère était totalement fermée à l'idée même de la laisser partir loin d'elle pour aller en internat quand a son père… Ce fut sans doute le plus difficile pour elle, à la simple mention d'un établissement spécialisé il avait tenté de mettre les deux représentants de l'école à la porte sans sommation. Malgré l'aide des adultes tout avait été perdu d'avance et cette fois s'en fut trop pour elle et elle fit peut-être la seule chose qui pourrait encore ramener sa famille à la raison... Une crise monstre. Pour la première fois depuis l'accident elle perdit son sang-froid, éclata en sanglot et leur déballa tout, qu'elle n'avait plus aucun amis, qu'elle était terroriser à l'idée d'aller à l'extérieur, qu'elle était même incapable de retrouver les toilette de l'école sans aide, que ses cours de réadaptation ne donnaient rien et qu'elle était en train d'échouer sa scolarité… Sa mère sembla un peu s'amadouer mais pas son père qui se contenta de lui ordonner sèchement de se clamer, ce qu'elle fit… Avant de retirer ses prothèses oculaires, que sa mère avait volontairement demandées de couleur différente pour « faire plus jolie », pour tourner son visage aux orbites vides vers la position approximative de son paternel.

« Regarde papa, regarde ! Je suis aveugle ! Je suis aveugle et je ne peux rien y faire, je vais toujours être aveugle, accepte le. Si tu tiens absolument à ce que je reste un poids pour mon entourage pour le reste de ma vie dit le moi tout de suite… Je préfère aller me suicidé plutôt que de vivre comme ça plus longtemps. »

Ayant fini sa tirade elle voulut aller s'enfermé dans sa chambre laissant les adultes figés sur place mais une table basse, dont elle avait oublié la présence, se trouvait sur sa route et la violente chute qui suivis fut vraiment la goutte de trop. Alors que ses prothèses roulaient sur le sol elle tenta de frapper le meuble malgré la douleur dans sa jambe mais elle ne fit que fendre l'air misérablement avant de pousser un pur cri de frustration qui résonna longtemps dans la pièce… Et le pire c'était que, désorienté par sa chute et privée de repère par le silence qui régnais maintenant, elle ne savait plus du tout vers ou aller pour fuir cette situation pathétique et embarrassante.

Finalement une série de pas se firent entendre et même si son premier réflexe avait été de repousser la main secourable qui s'était poser sur son épaule elle avait fini par se laisser faire pour qu'on la guide à sa chambre.

\- Laissez-la faire ce qu'elle veut s'il vous plait, avait soupiré son grand-frère avant de quitter la pièce.

Sans un mot il l'avait guidé à sa chambre pour la laisser s'effondrer sur son lit.

\- J'ai… J'ai entendu ce que tu leur as dit, je suis désolé. J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras me pardonner.

Après cela elle l'avait laissé s'en retourné sans lui répondre, malgré tout elle aimait trop son frère pour lui dire la vérité mais ce soir-là elle n'avait pas eu la force de lui mentir. Quelques semaines plus tard elle arrivait à l'académie Yamaka, sans doute la plus grande école adapté pour handicapé du pays, la totalité des élèves y étudiant souffraient d'un handicap quelconque, cela allait d'un membre amputer aux maladies incapacitantes. Les seuls exceptions était des jeunes ayant décidé de faire carrière dans une professions en rapport avec l'aide aux handicapé et, bonne chose pour elle, chaque niveau de scolarité avait des classes spécialiser pour les étudiants non-voyant, sourd ou muet.

C'est dans cet environnement, encadré par du personnel compétant et entourer de jeunes de son âges, parfois dans des situations bien pire que la sienne, qu'elle avait passé les deux années suivante. Rapidement elle était devenue capable de se débrouiller bien mieux seule et elle avait également vaincu sa peur de l'extérieur sans parler de ses notes qui était remonté au même niveau qu'avant l'accident. Malheureusement au niveau relationnel la situation était beaucoup moins bonne. Non seulement elle ne c'était rapprocher de personne, préférant la solitude, elle évitait aussi au maximum de devoir retourné chez elle. Depuis le jour de son admission la seule chose qui l'avait obligé à aller revoir sa famille avait été la fermeture des dortoirs pour l'été. Son frère, en particulier n'avait plus eu aucun contact avec la jeune fille depuis le soir ou il avait intercédé auprès de leurs parents. Le psychologue qu'elle avait commencé à rencontrer après son admission croyait que cela venait de la perte de confiance envers les gens qui c'était développé chez elle avec les évènements qui avaient suivi son accident : la perte de ses yeux à cause d'une erreur de son frère, être délaisser par ses amis à l'école, la surprotection de sa mère, le déni de son père et aussi l'incapacité de ses professeurs et médecin à la protégé de tout ce petit monde.

L'un des buts de l'académie Yamaka étant de donner aux jeunes handicapé les moyens de bien s'intégré en société l'un de ses professeurs se mis à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour elle au cours de sa dernière année d'étude et son idée pour l'aider avait eu le mérite d'être novatrice. Contactant l'un de ses anciens camarades de classe travaillant dans le domaine de la recherche médical il lui avait parlé de la situation de son élève. Quelques jours plus tard il avait toqué à la porte de l'adolescente avec sous le bras la boite du nerve gear et un passe pour la bêta-test du dernier jeu en cours de production, Sword art online. L'idée était simple, si elle n'était pas capable de s'ouvrir au monde dans la réalité peut-être que dans un univers fictionnel fortement basé sur la coopération elle y parviendrait et peut-être aussi que cet expérience pourrais lui redonner un peu d'espoir. Selon son ami le dispositif transmettait des ordres directement au cerveau du joueur alors même si sa jeune élève avait perdu ses yeux elle pourrait normalement, le temps d'une partie, recouvrer la vue.

Ça avait marché, peut-être même un peu trop. Pendant la phase bêta elle avait passé tellement de temps connecté qu'elle en avait raté des cours et elle avait même passer bien près de se faire confisquer la console quand l'infirmière de l'établissement avait commencé à craindre pour sa santé. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que quand Kayaba Hakihiko avait annoncé les règles de ce monde elle avait certainement été la seule à se réjouir de la situation et qu'encore aujourd'hui elle craignait de voir les Conquérants avancer aussi rapidement vers le dernier étage… Quand ça finirait par arriver, quand le dernier point de vie du dernier boss de cette forteresse volante finirait par être volé par un joueur on lui retirerait son nerve gear et elle replongerait dans les ténèbres de sa vie misérable.


	6. Chapitre 6

Avant même la sortie de la bêta du jeu tous les concepteurs était d'accord pour dire que Sword art Online aurais le système de compétence le plus complet de l'histoire des RPG, de ce fait SAO offrait une infinité de compétence possible à apprendre généré automatiquement pas le système. De plus chacune d'entre elle offrait une multitude d'option d'utilisation ce qui devait ajouter une touche de réalisme à ce jeu déjà tant attendu. Avec suffisamment d'entrainement la compétence de couture permettait de créé de nouveau vêtements originaux, celle de cuisine de créé ses propre recettes et ainsi de suite… Il y avait même des compétences artistique comme la sculpture et la peinture mais bien entendu les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, avec la tournure dramatique qu'avais pris le lancement, ce genre de compétences n'étaient pas vraiment populaire et peu de personne prenaient le temps de les développer. La survie passait en premier bien évidement mais dans ce monde comme dans l'autre il y avait des exceptions à la règle. Il y avait cette jeune couturière qui commençait à se faire un nom en vendant des vêtements originaux à des prix rocambolesque aux membres féminins du groupe des conquérants… Étrangement en grande partie de la lingerie selon la rumeur. Quelques restaurateurs qui s'efforçait de recréé des saveurs de l'autre monde, avec des résultats plus ou moins réussi… Moins que plus en fait. Finalement il y avait aussi les plus rares d'entre eux, les artistes, dont une grande majorité de musiciens.

Plusieurs avaient souri en apprenant que ce premier MMO fulldrive offrait la possibilité d'apprendre à jouer d'un instrument de musique mais, pour ceux qui s'y étaient risqué, il s'était avéré que comme tout le reste dans ce jeu le système était incroyablement réaliste et complexe. De ce fait, tout comme dans le monde réelle, apprendre à jouer d'un instrument demandais beaucoup de temps et un entrainement quotidien. Les quelques dizaines de joueurs s'étant aventuré sur cette voie s'étaient rapidement vue donner le « titre » de barde, même si dans un jeu sans magie cette dénomination ne voulais pas dire grand-chose. Dans tous les cas, ce soir, la majorité de ces individus se retrouverait dans le plus grand théâtre de la ville du départ pour un évènement unique et pas seulement eux. Depuis un mois des affiches étaient apparu un peu partout dans la ville et les villages du premier étage pour annoncer la tenue d'une compétition musical, la première quête n'impliquant pas d'affronté de monstres et bien entendu un grand nombre de joueur s'était déplacer pour y assisté… Mis à part les passages des étages successifs il n'y avait pas beaucoup de raison de se réjouir dans ce monde et avec les morts qu'entrainaient les combats dans les labyrinthes même ces évènements n'étaient pas toujours de grande fête.

De ce fait la totalité des sièges étaient déjà occupé quand le premier chanteur, s'accompagnant d'une lyre, se présenta sur scène. Une fois sur sa représentation terminée il fut suivi d'un jeune homme jouant de la flute puis d'une fille dansant au son de son tambourin. Après chaque prestation une grande fenêtre apparaissait au-dessus de la scène et un score était donner au joueur par le système. Personne ne savait vraiment comment le pointage était établis mais les plus calés sur le fonctionnement de SAO avaient émis l'hypothèse que les résultats était établis à l'aide du monitoring des ondes cérébral des spectateurs. Normalement le jeu aurais du offrir un support psychologique aux personne connecter, une mesure de sécurité sans doute exiger par les assurances de la compagnie de production mais comme le bouton de déconnexion cette fonction avait dû être désactivée dès le premier jour… Cependant la collecte de donnée devait sans aucun doute se poursuivre et ainsi établir qui offrait le numéro le plus apprécié du publique devait être assez aisée.

La compétition continua ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures avant que le dernier inscrit ne se présente sur scène. Entièrement vêtu de simples vêtements blanc et le visage couvert d'un masque de la même couleur son apparence aurais dû laisser la foule indifférente. Ou tout au plus en intrigué quelque uns mais, au contraire, un murmure de surprise et d'impatience parcouru l'assistance alors que le musicien sélectionnais théâtralement un luth dans son inventaire.

Plusieurs personnes de l'assistance n'étaient venues ici ce soir que dans l'espoir d'assisté à une apparition du luthiste masqué et ils ne seraient pas déçus. Depuis plusieurs semaines le musicien avait fait plusieurs apparitions marqué dans la cité du départ, dans des places ou au coin de certaines rues pour interprété quelques chansons avant de disparaitre dans les ruelles. Beaucoup avait vanté son talent et parcouru les rues dans l'espoir de tomber par hasard sur le lieu de sa prochaine apparition. S'était en fait devenu l'activité principale de bien des pauvres hères qui n'avait aucune autre occupation que d'attendre la fin de ce monde où ils étaient prisonniers. Ce n'est que la veille que, pour la première fois, le lieu de sa prochaine apparition avait fuiter à l'avance, l'information avait été vendue à prix d'or par une certaine informatrice et de nombreux « fans » s'étaient précipité au lieux dit.

La salle était maintenant plongé dans un silence complet, presque religieux, quand la première note s'éleva, captivant l'attention de tous avant qu'une voix profonde et grave n'entame un chant dans une langue que seuls très peu reconnurent comme étant du français. Personne ne comprenait les paroles mais le rythmes et le ton laissait deviner une lente complainte qui s'élevas lentement pour se terminé en un cri d'espoir et de révolte qui se perdit dans la nuit avec le dernier accord du luth. Il y eut encore un long instant de flottement avant que la grande fenêtre n'apparaisse affichant le pointage du musicien et le publique réagis enfin. C'est sous des acclamations monstres que tous virent une seconde fenêtre, bien plus petite, apparaitre sous les yeux du vainqueur du concours pour lui révéler ses gains. Le luthiste masqué venait d'ajouter une nouvelle pièce à sa légende naissante.

Sans un mot l'artiste s'inclina devant son publique avant de s'en retourné vers les coulisses ou ses compétiteur les plus polis le félicitèrent à leur tour puis, continuant son chemin, il sortit du bâtiment par l'arrière, s'engageant dans une ruelle sombre.

\- Intéressant comme représentation, je suis bien heureuse de t'avoir fait confiance, déclara une petite voix derrière lui alors qu'il venait de dépasser un embranchement.

Adosser au mur d'un bâtiment le rat attendais patiemment son associé du jour qui, avant de se retourné, ouvrit son menu pour y réactiver une commande.

\- Tes gains ont été satisfaisants ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui mais ils auraient pu l'être bien plus si j'avais ouvert des paris comme tu me l'avais suggéré, soupira la jeune fille. Comment pouvais-tu être si sure de gagné, ajouta-t-elle. Objectivement il y avait des numéros bien meilleurs que le tien.

Le luthiste souris sous son masque sans répondre.

\- À combien s'élève ma pars ?

Ouvrant une fenêtre de transfère la petite informatrice fit défiler les nombres du bout d'un doigt avant d'envoyer le montant.

\- Pas mal, ça a été un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, la salua le musicien tout en se retournant.

\- Tu ne vas vraiment pas me dire comment tu as fait ?

\- La chance ! Lui répondit l'homme toujours dos à elle.

\- Allez, sois bon joueur… Maikan.

À ce simple mot l'homme interrompit sa marche dans un soupire, il se doutait bien qu'en faisant affaire avec elle il courrait le risque de se faire démasqué mais il avait tout de même espéré que ça n'arrive pas. Ayant sans doute compris que son maitre n'avait plus besoin qu'il reste cacher Fenrir sauta des toits des bâtiments, d'où il le suivait chaque fois qu'il revêtait son costume, pour atterrir entre les deux interlocuteurs en grondant. Aussitôt la jeune fille perdit de sa superbe et recula de plusieurs pas jusqu'à se retrouver acculer contre un mur. Dès leur première rencontre il s'était avéré évident que son loup, et sans doute les chiens en général, l'indisposait au plus haut point mais il n'avait jamais eu le cœur d'utiliser ce fait à son avantage. Honnêtement s'il se mettait à utiliser son compagnon pour effrayer une jeune fille le chef de guilde se disait qu'il aurait du mal à se regardé dans un miroir ensuite.

\- Doux Fenrir, le calma son maitre tout en faisant disparaitre son masque. J'imagine qu'un simple bout de tissu ne suffit pas pour te tromper très longtemps.

\- Je serais bien curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu caches ton identité, un chef de guilde effrayant qui se donne en spectacle un luth entre les mains je suis persuadé que tes fans adoreraient ça… Qu'ils seraient prêts à payer pour le savoir, dit-t-elle visiblement soulagé de voir l'animal s'éloigné.

\- Oui mais si l'identité du luthiste devait être révélé il mettrait sitôt fin à sa carrière… Ça aussi c'est une bonne info et je suis sure que ces fans serait prêt à payer encore plus pour savoir qui en serais responsable. Je ne crois pas que tu y risquerais ta vie mais tu en subirais sans aucun doute des pertes… Les affaires sont les affaires après tout.

\- Mauvais joueur, maugréa le rat… Et la récompense du concours, tu peux me dire ce que c'est ?

\- Bien sûr, si en échange tu me donne ton nom, je parle de ton vrai nom bien entendu, celui que tu utilises IRL.

En la voyant le regardé dubitative Maikan se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des admirateurs et les informations personnelles te concernant valent une fortune… Et pour une fois que c'est moi qui ai l'avantage dans nos petite conversations pourquoi je ne devrais pas en profiter.

La jeune informatrice laissa échapper un ricanement ne laissant rien présager de bon pour leur prochaines négociation avant de tourner les talons pour disparaitre dans la ruelle.

\- Tu sais, l'appela Maikan pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin. À la base je voulais te demander tes mensurations en échange mais à la place je vais te faire un petit cadeau pour me faire pardonner ma question sur l'IRL.

Intrigué et professionnel avant tout le rat tendit l'oreille sous le regard satisfait de son interlocuteur.

\- Plus tôt aujourd'hui l'armée à acheter le théâtre, c'est pour ça que le prix d'entrée avait augmenté aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas à cause de la quête, ils ont engrangé la différence.

La jeune fille se retourna pour lui sourire avant de faire une petite courbette et de disparaitre dans la nuit.

De son côté Maikan se remis en route, il irait se changer dans un coin tranquille et il irait à son prochain rendez-vous de la soirée… Le lieutenant de l'armée de libération devais déjà l'attendre pour lui remettre sa pars des recettes de la soirée.

* * *

Au sommet de la tour de la confrérie Maikan assis sur les créneaux la tête entre les mains faisait face à son cousin qui l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Laisse-moi résumé dit calmement Loudor… Tu as passé six semaine à ne faire que farmer ta compétence de musique parce que tu as entendu dire qu'un évènement du genre avait eu lieu dans la version bêta et que tu t'attendais à ce que cette quête apparaisse. Dès que tu en as eu l'occasion tu as créé un personnage mystérieux chantant de vieille chansons françaises pour te créer un publique déjà acquis qui te donnerais un avantage dans une compétition et quand la quête est finalement apparu tu as pris plein d'entente avec des informateurs et d'autres guildes pour te faire le plus de cols possible… Et tout ça pour gagner quoi ?

\- À peine plus que ce qu'on gagne en une semaine de chasse et… Un luth doré qui ne vaux rien à la revente…

Long et puissant, le rire de Loudor résonna pendant longtemps dans la nuit.

* * *

La quasi-totalité de la pièce était plongé dans le noir, seule une douzaine de bougies allumé sur une table laissait entrevoir les étagères alourdie par une multitude de bocal qui dissimulait les murs de pierre de la salle souterraine. Le dos courbé sur une série de fioles l'occupante des lieux observait attentivement le bec d'un alambic qui laissa tomber quelques gouttes d'un liquide clair dans l'une d'entre elle dont le contenu pris lentement une teinte verte.

\- C'est le moment du test, dit-t-elle pour elle-même mais alors qu'elle allait prendre le récipient pour en tester le contenu la porte menant à l'étage supérieur s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu as ce que je t'ai demandé la gamine !

Posant la précieuse éprouvette la jeune fille se tourna vers son visiteur le visage courroucé.

\- Personne ne t'a appris à frapper à la porte avant d'entré pauvre con !

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu l'avais, répéta son visiteur ignorant totalement la remarque.

Une main tremblante de rage la petite apothicairesse ouvrit son inventaire et fit apparaitre un bocal contenant un liquide blanc qu'elle remit à l'homme dont le visage s'éclaira en lisant le statu de l'objet.

\- C'est parfait, avec ça même quelqu'un de niveau quinze ne pourras pas me résister… Tien, prend tes trucs, ajouta-t-il en faisant apparaitre à son tour un sac remplis de plante et de morceau de cadavre de monstres. Et la prochaine fois que je viens te voir tu auras intérêt à avoir un sourire sur le visage, n'oublie pas que sans moi tu n'es rien, je te fournis un abri, un labo et tes ingrédients alors ferme ta gueule et fait ce que je te dis de faire !

Sur ces mots l'homme s'en retourna avant de refermé violement la porte derrière lui.

Rouge de colère la jeune fille resta là, immobile mais tremblante de rage avant de finalement laisser cours à sa colère. Tout en poussant un grand cri elle fit un brusque mouvement du bras et envoya son matériel se fracasser contre le mur dans un nuage de petits polygone numineux. Alors que tout son travail de la journée disparaissait la jeune fille pris sa décision, hors de question qu'elle supporte de nouveaux une rencontre de ce genre. S'était dommage d'avoir gâcher ses précieux mélanges dans un excès de colère inutile mais bon, elle pourrait toujours recommencer grâce à ses notes et de toute façon ce n'était pas elle qui avait payé l'équipement et les ingrédients.

Sans s'être le moins du monde calmé la jeune fille se mis à faire le tour de la pièce pour récupérer tout ce qui lui appartenais… plus quelques petits extras comme les meubles qu'elle envisageais déjà de revendre un peu plus tard. Normalement cette action aurais dû être impossible mais la demoiselle avait de nombreuse cordes à son arc dont seules quelques personnes connaissait l'existence. Tout comme la compétence « écoute aux portes » permettait de contourné certaines sécurité du système sa compétence « vol » lui permettait d'engranger n'importe quelle item dans son inventaire tant qu'elle était hors de vue d'un autre joueur ou d'un PNJ. Une fois la pièce entièrement vidée elle se dirigea vers la porte pour se rendre compte que celle-ci avait été verrouillée par le propriétaire des lieux. Déjà hors d'elle et dégouter par le manque de confiance de son hôte se pencha sur la poignée de porte pour ouvrir une petite fenêtre ou tournoyais lentement plusieurs petit cercle, s'était la première fois qu'elle avait à utiliser sa compétence « crochetage de serrures ». Elle n'avait jamais douté que cette compétence lui serais un jour utile, bien entendu ces deux compétences en plus de « fabrication d'ingrédients » et de « fabrication de potion » limitait grandement son potentielle de combat mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour elle… Pourquoi aller se battre quand d'autre était volontaire pour le faire à sa place juste pour ces beaux yeux… Et quelques potions.

La porte cédant enfin elle se retrouva au premier étage qu'elle vida également de tous ses meubles pour faire bonne mesure avant de sortir du bâtiment pour se retrouver sous un soleil éclatant. N'étant pas beaucoup sortie depuis son installation dans ce village elle n'était pas vraiment sortie et ne connaissait pas trop l'agencement des bâtiments mais elle pourrait sans aucun doute trouver le point de téléportation et de là retourné à la ville du départ ou elle avait quelques amis.

\- Eh, Mitsuki, tu fous quoi dehors, vociféra Harald.

Visiblement son logeur et fournisseur ne semblais pas ravie de la voir à l'extérieur alors qu'il revenais à la base avancé de sa guilde bien plus tôt que prévu en compagnie de deux de ses amis. Sans vraiment se préoccupé de l'humeur de l'homme la jeune fille fit ses adieu d'un majeur lever au ciel avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose de leur part, même si ils tentaient de la coincé dans un coin elle se savait bien plus patiente que ces poursuivants sans compter qu'ils avaient sans doute autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'elle… Seulement à ce moment un troisième garçon, de seize ou dix-sept ans, sortie de la maison qu'elle venait de dévaliser le regard paniquer.

\- Harald, s'écria-t-il en voyant son supérieur. Quelqu'un a dévalisé la maison !

\- Attrapé-la !

Cette fois s'était sure, il valait quand même mieux qu'ils ne l'attrape pas. Courant de toutes ces forces elle finit par déboucher sur ce qui devait être le marché de cette ville et s'autorisant un regard derrière elle pour voir ou en étaient ses poursuivants elle ne vit pas le petit groupe de joueur devant elle… Tout du moins pas avant d'avoir heurté leur meneur de plein fouet.

Atterrissant sur les fesses elle hésita un instant entre l'envie d'invectiver l'obstacle sur son chemin ou de reprendre sa course sans plus tardé mais en levant les yeux elle eut la surprise de se rendre compte que ses présents problèmes venaient peut-être de trouver leur solution d'eux même.

Un jour, dans un autre monde, un bon ami à elle s'était pris à discuter de poker avec l'un de ses ex- petit copain et il débattait haut et fort que pour gagner à ce jeu les bon joueurs ne pariait pas sur leur cartes mais plutôt sur leur adversaire… Encore aujourd'hui Mitsuki avait une opinion différente… Pour elle il était beaucoup plus amusant de tricher.


	7. Chapitre 7

Maikan menait la marche silencieusement avec Shiro tandis que Loudor suivait en badinant avec le reste des membres de la guilde. C'était la première fois que les sept membres officiels partaient ensemble pour accomplir une quête et le sous-chef en était ravis, son supérieur beaucoup moins. La veille Loudor, Shiro et lui avaient tentés d'accomplir cette même quête sur le dix-huitième étage et, à la toute fin, ils étaient tombés sur un boss intermédiaire, le grand serpent des marais. Une bestiole bicéphale de près de dix mètre de long et visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis le général gobelin que le trio tombait sur un boss intermédiaire et en temps normal après quelques minutes, à la limite une grosse heure, ils parvenaient à s'en défaire… Mais pas cette fois. La créature avait la mauvaise manie de répartir ses attaques entre ses deux têtes et sa queue et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant chacune d'entre elles provoquaient des empoisonnements. Ayant totalement dilapidé leur stock de potion et d'antidotes pendant le combat ils avaient finalement été contraint à fuir sans venir à bout du monstre.

Le temps perdu, la quête inachevée, le prix des potions sans oublier le fait qu'ils avaient passé près d'y passer… Tous ces éléments faisaient de cet échec leur pire déconfiture depuis la création de la confrérie et si Shiro ne semblait pas en avoir été particulièrement affecté ce n'était pas du tout le cas des fondateurs. Loudor avait connu l'une de ses plus intense monté d'adrénaline depuis longtemps et brulait de retourné au combat avec toute la guilde pour achever ce qu'ils avaient commencé et… Maikan avait accepté à la grande surprise de tous. En fait encore plus que les autres Loudor avait été surpris de ce revirement mais avant même qu'il n'ait posé la moindre question Maikan avait commencé à exposer son plan pour vaincre le monstre et il s'en était donc contenté. Shiro de son côté, malgré son impassibilité apparente, restait perplexe devant le comportement du jeune homme.

En fait la décision du bretteur était plutôt simple à comprendre, pour la première fois depuis leur premier jour dans ce monde il ne réfléchissait plus comme un homme coincé dans un piège mortel mais comme le joueur ayant enfilé le nerve gear pour aller combattre dans un univers fantastique. Devoir fuir devant le serpent des marais alors qu'il était persuadé que cet adversaire était à leur porté avait fini par toucher une corde sensible chez lui, l'orgueil.

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui il vit son cousin saisir deux de leurs comparses sous ses bras tout en rigolant avec eux. Si Maikan n'avait réussi a tissé des liens qu'avec Shiro, qui était pourtant la plus difficile d'approche, Loudor, quant à lui, s'entendait bien avec tous les membres de la guilde et maintenait une atmosphère de bonne camaraderie entre eux tous… Encore une fois le bretteur se dit que le rôle de chef aurait dû lui revenir.

\- Tu es sure de ta stratégie, demanda Shiro le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Oui, pas à cent pour cent je dois bien l'avouer mais je crois que c'est notre meilleur chance. C'est simple et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne serait pas efficace.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est trop simple justement.

Légèrement agacé Maikan baissa les yeux sur sa jeune amie pour n'être qu'un peu plus énervé par son manque d'expression.

\- Peut-être mais, franchement, je ne voie pas vraiment d'autre solution. Nous n'avons jamais combattu ensemble tous les sept alors on risque plus de s'emmêler les pinceaux si on s'y risque. Le serpent attaque avec ses têtes et sa queue, si on garde les mêmes équipes et qu'ils occupent les têtes tandis qu'on se charge du corps on devait diminuer sa force de frappe tout en doublant la nôtre… En plus ce n'est qu'un boss de quête et après notre premier combat on connaît assez bien ses schémas d'attaque, ça vas bien aller.

Et Maikan le pensait, les autres membres de la confrérie avaient tous un niveau avoisinant le leur, Rado et Argus étaient deux bons porteurs de bouclier maniant respectivement un cimeterre et une étoile du matin tandis que Magno et Yttri faisaient des ravages l'un avec une hache de bataille à deux mains et l'autre avec une longue lance. Le quatuor savait se montré efficace en attaque comme en défense, à longue ou à courte portée, à eux quatre ils sauraient parfaitement tenir les deux têtes du boss à distance. Pendant ce temps eux trois s'attaqueraient au corps et attireraient sur eux les coups de queue que donnait occasionnellement le monstre pour éviter qu'ils ne brisent la formation des quatre autres. Loudor était suffisamment solide pour parer ou encaisser ces attaques tandis que Shiro et lui avaient la vitesse nécessaire pour les esquiver ou, tout du moins, réduire les dégâts au maximum.

Perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées à revoir mentalement les, peu nombreux, points de sa stratégie il ne vit pas une petite silhouette fendre la foule à toute vitesse dans sa direction qui, de son côté, le regard rivé derrière elle n'aperçut pas le jeune homme de près de deux mètre avant de le heurté de plein fouet. Secouer mais tout de même moins que la jeune fille qui s'était retrouver sur les fesses il fut tout de même surpris de la voir se reprendre la première et il fut aux premières loges pour voir les yeux de la nouvelle venue s'illuminé en croisant son regard.

\- Merde je suis contente de te voir Daniel, vite aide moi ils vont me tuer ! Ils vont me tuer ! S'exclama-t-elle en le saisissant par les bras pour le secouer comme un prunier.

\- Mais… Que… Tyffanie ? C'est vraiment toi ? Bafouilla le chef n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- Mitsuki, s'exclama une voix visiblement courroucé alors que trois hommes les rejoignait.

Leurs trois armures complètes, toutes assorties et de couleur foncé, ne laissaient aucun doute quant à leur appartenance, l'armée. Maikan n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien être en train d'arriver mais en voyant l'un des hommes tendre la main pour saisir la noiraude il s'empressa de la pousser derrière lui, en sécurité entre les membres de sa guilde.

\- Il y a un problème, demanda-t-il en toisant celui qui semblait être le chef de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je suis Harald de l'Armée de Libération de l'Aincrad, donnez-nous cette fille !

\- Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Je sais qu'elle est jolie mais je crois qu'elle n'est pas d'accord… Tu sais ce que ça veut dire quand une fille dit « non » ?

Tout d'abord irriter l'officier ignora la remarque avant de reprendre.

\- Parce que… Nous devons la mener dans la zone de détention du château de fer noir, elle est accusée d'avoir fabriqué des poisons qui ont servis à dépouiller des joueurs sur le quatrième étage !

En entendant la pauvre excuse qui venait, de toute évidence, tout juste d'être inventé Maikan éclata franchement de rire.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser emporter une petite fille qui m'a demandé ma protection pour une raison aussi stupide c'est certainement que tu te crois bien plus important que tu ne l'est. Même si elle fabrique réellement des poisons je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait être tenue responsable de ce qui a été fait avec… À moins que vous recherchiez aussi les forgerons qui ont fabriqués les armes de vos agresseurs ? Bonne chance dans ce cas.

\- Donne nous la fille, se contenta de répété Harald alors que deux autres de ses compagnons le rejoignaient.

\- Écoute bien mon ami, je sais parfaitement que l'armée aime bien faire la loi dans la ville du départ mais ici on est sur le dixième étage alors vous avez le choix, vous dégagez de mon chemin ou bien vous nous suivez hors de la zone sure… Leur dit-t-il des menaces plein la voix.

Pendant un instant le soldat sembla sur le point de se saisir de son arme mais se ravisa, sans doute qu'il comprenait que face aux sept membres de la confrérie ses quatre compagnons et lui ne seraient peut-être pas suffisant. Crachant de dédains aux pieds du grand bretteur il finit par faire signe à ses compagnons de le suivre alors qu'il s'en retournait, ignorant de son mieux les grimaces enfantines de Mitsuki qui savourait sa victoire.

\- On retourne à la tour, décréta Maikan.

\- Mais, et le serpent, demanda Yttri

\- On y retournera une autre fois, je voudrais discuter avec elle et je n'ai pas envie que notre nouveau copain vienne nous prendre à revers dès que nous serons sorti d'ici.

\- C'est une bonne idée, intervint la jeune fille. C'est lui que je fournissais en poison en fait.

\- Alors c'est tout décidé nous…

\- Mais de quel serpent vous parliez ? Le coupa-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Le grand serpent des marais, un boss de quête sur le dix-huitième étage.

\- Il est venimeux ? Demanda la jeune fille visiblement intéressé.

\- Pour l'être, il l'est, marmonna Loudor.

\- C'est parfait, je viens avec vous.

En la voyant aussi enthousiaste malgré ce qui venait tout juste d'arriver et à la simple idée de combattre un monstre dont elle ne savait absolument rien Maikan ne put dire qu'une chose.

\- Hein !?

* * *

Assis dans un coin de la grande salle Maikan regardait les gens assemblés ici boire, manger et festoyer joyeusement… Dire que cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'ils avaient retrouvé Mitsuki et les choses avaient déjà tellement changés. De leur rencontre percutante, au combat contre le serpent, jusqu'à leur retour à la tour la journée avait été riche en émotion, Maikan avait bien cru que, comme tous ceux qu'il connaissait mis à part son cousin, il ne reverrait jamais son amie. Tomber sur elle dans ce monde était un miracle en soit, ou une tragédie, mais il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. À l'origine il avait vendu une copie du jeu à son petit-ami mais la veille du lancement ils s'étaient disputés violemment avant de rompre. Lui avait décidé de gardé son chat parce qu'il l'avait payé et elle, en réplique, était partit avec le jeu prétextant que s'était SON ami qui le lui avait fournis… Vue comment les choses avaient tournés c'était sans doute lui qui avait fait la meilleure affaire. Mitsuki s'était donc connecter le premier jour, avait pris grand soins de créé son avatar et s'était retrouver coincé comme les dix mille autres joueurs mais à la différence de Loudor et lui, elle s'était retrouver engloutie par la foule en panique au centre de la place de la ville du départ. La connaissant ça ne devait pas faire partie des plus belles expériences de sa vie.

Ce n'était que peu avant le coucher du soleil qu'elle s'était raccrocher à un groupe qu'elle avait accompagné quelques semaines avant de le quitter pour un autre et ainsi de suite. Depuis les quelques mois ou elle était dans ce monde elle leur avait dit avoir fait partit ou seulement accompagné plus ou moins dix groupes différents avant de se retrouver à fournir ses produits pour une petite escouade de l'armée de libération. Maikan espérait sincèrement qu'elle pourrait se sédentariser un peu et rester avec la confrérie maintenant qu'il était parvenu à l'intégré… Il avait bon espoir après le sacrifice qu'elle avait dû faire pour les rejoindre.

N'ayant terminé de réaliser son avatar que quelques secondes avant l'intervention de Kayaba Akihiko et ne s'étant toujours pas familiariser avec les commandes du jeu elle n'était pas parvenue immédiatement à sélectionner le miroir de poche et voyant tous les joueurs autour d'elle reprendre leur apparence naturelle elle y avait renoncé. C'est en partie pour cette raison que Maikan avait eu besoin de quelques secondes pour reconnaitre son amie en cette jeune fille de quatorze ou quinze ans au visage fin et aux formes plus qu'alléchante. Évidement le jeune homme avait immédiatement remarqué la supercherie et en proposant à son amie de les rejoindre il y avait mis une toute simple condition… Qu'elle reprenne son apparence normale à l'aide du miroir. Il la revoyait encore, ses grands yeux larmoyant et serrant son opulente poitrine entre ses bras, le suppliant de lui laisser ses seins de rêve… Il l'entendait encore « Pitié, si tu es vraiment mon ami, si tu m'aime vraiment, laisse-moi mes seins, je t'en supplie j'ai enfin les seins que j'ai toujours voulu alors laisse-moi les gardé ! »

Lui-même s'était trouver cruel d'exiger cela d'elle mais comme il ne connaissait que trop bien la plus grande capacité de la jeune femme, à savoir s'attirer des ennuis incroyablement grave voir potentiellement mortelle en un temps ridiculement court et ce dans la réalité. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de voir tous les ennemis qu'elle avait dû se faire même sans le vouloir partir à leur recherche en se basant sur son signalement… Quoique la précaution ne serait peut-être pas aussi utile que ce qu'il avait cru au début. Après que le flash lumineux qui lui avait rendu sa vraie apparence eut disparu la plantureuse adolescente de quatorze ou quinze ans avait laissé place à… Une adolescente de seize ou dix-sept ans de la même taille, à la même coupe de cheveux, au même teins de peau, en fait les seules différences marquante était, bien évidemment, la tailles de sa poitrine et quelques détails de visage. Mitsuki, l'avatar, aurais en fait dû être la copie revu et améliorer de Tiffany, la jeune femme de vingt ans, d'où le temps mis à sa création. De ce fait le changement d'apparence avait été plutôt inutile.

Dans tous les cas elle s'était bien venger en les accompagnants combattre le serpent. En participant au combat sa compétence de fabrication de potions lui avait permis de collecter le poison du serpent, un item impossible à obtenir sans remplir cette condition, mais elle avait omis de mentionner qu'elle n'était que niveau huit avant le début du combat. En fait elle ne l'avait fait qu'après s'être précipité pour porter la première attaque, s'assurant ainsi de recevoir des items et de l'expérience… Disons que la suite avait été intéressante entre le fait de combattre un boss intermédiaire et celui de devoir protégé en tout temps une équipière presque totalement inutile et mortellement vulnérable le combat s'était révéler bien plus dangereux que prévu…

Heureusement elle avait tout de même rapidement pu sauver la face grâce aux nombreuses potions de soins et d'antidotes qu'elle avait sur elle. Cette réserve inopiné leur avait permis de combler un dangereux handicap et la liste ridiculement longue de poison à la fois efficace contre les joueurs et les créatures qu'elle conservait sur elle leur avait également permis d'augmenter leur chance de réussite. C'était en grande partie pour cette raison que plusieurs groupes, pas souvent des plus recommandable, s'arrachaient littéralement ses services… Pour ça et pour d'autres raisons encore moins avouable. Dans tous les cas le combat s'était achever sur une victoire et Mitsuki avait fini par intégré la confrérie. À la grande surprise des deux fondateurs cette arrivée avait provoqué une croissance rapide et majeure dans les activités de la guilde qu'ils n'auraient jamais crue possible il y a peu… D'autant plus qu'une grande partie de tout cela venait de la vente de poison… La vente de poison sous une forme qu'ils n'auraient même jamais imaginé.

Peu de temps après le début du jeu plusieurs joueurs s'étaient mis à se plaindre de malaise diverses et la population s'était rapidement mise à avoir peur que ce soit un effet secondaire d'une très longue cession en full drive… Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort, quelqu'un avait fini par comprendre la cause de ces maladies qui semblaient généralement épargner les plus jeunes. Nicotine, alcool, caféine, sucre et toutes sorte d'autres produits plus ou moins légal consommé quotidiennement ; toutes provoquait une certaine dépendance et leur corps en était privé depuis plusieurs semaines. Malheureusement certains symptômes du sevrage étaient directement transmit par le cerveau et, de facto, leurs avatars numériques s'en ressentait également. Étant lui-même un buveur accomplis et un grand consommateur de café Maikan en avait ressentis les effets mais sans commune mesure avec ce par quoi était passé Loudor et sans doute Mitsuki qui, plus qu'occasionnellement, se prenait pour Alice et allais visiter le pays des merveilles. Seulement, peu après cette période déplaisante elle avait fait une découverte qui lui avait ouvert la voie pour une quête qui n'était certainement pas prévu par le système.

L'apparition des poisons ainsi que leurs conséquences sur les joueurs avaient été une véritable révélation pour elle : trouble de la vision, engourdissement, étourdissement, paralysie, confusion, somnolence… Toutes ces réaction physique pouvant être provoqué artificiellement par certaines substances qu'il était possible de confectionner avec la bonne compétence. À partir de cet instant elle s'était débrouillé pour obtenir les compétences nécessaires et elle s'était mise en tête de tester chaque composante disponible en jeu tout ça dans un seul et unique but… Trouver un substitut à sa consommation habituelle en IRL. L'idée pouvait sembler saugrenue voir même un peu idiote mais contre toute attente, en partie grâce au poison du serpent, elle était parvenu à un résultat relativement proche de ce qu'elle cherchait.

Pour fêter sa réussite elle avait passé le reste de la semaine enfermé dans sa chambre de la tour de la confrérie, consommant pratiquement toute sa production, avant de finalement en émergé un beau matin. Alors que la guilde se préparait pour partir pour la chasse du jour elle était venue se planté devant eux, excité comme une puce, fixant Maikan de ses grands yeux pleins d'étoiles… Littéralement.

\- Maikan, j'ai un service à te demander, lui avait-t-elle dit sur un ton qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé avec lui.

Aussitôt un grand frisson avait remonté le long de la colonne vertébrale du bretteur… Il avait appris à ce méfié de cette phrase quand elle sortait des lèvres de son amie, encore plus maintenant qu'elle utilisait ce ton avec lui. À la défense de la jeune femme elle ne lui avait pas demandé beaucoup de service au cours des années de leur amitié, cela étant à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait il n'en avait que plus de mal à lui refuser quelque chose. Si seulement ces demandes n'avaient pas la fâcheuse tendance à le mettre dans des situations… Disons, particulière.

\- Quel genre de service, avait-t-il demandé prudent.

\- Je veux m'acheter une auberge, et il y en a justement une à vendre dans le village… En fait il ne me manque que cent cinquante mille cols, avait-t-elle ajouté en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Totalement insensible à son regard de chaton, tout du moins il s'y efforçait, le jeune homme réfléchit tout de même à la demande de son amie. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en elle, s'il lui prêtait de l'argent il était persuadé qu'elle ferait tout en son pouvoir pour le lui rendre et ce même si son projet s'avérait être un échec, le problème était tout autre. Même s'il avait accès à une tel somme pour la lui remettre il faudrait qu'il pige généreusement dans le coffre de la confrérie, des fonds que tous les membres avaient difficilement amassé afin d'aider tout le groupe à monter rapidement de niveau.

\- Je suis désolé, avait-t-il dit sincèrement. Je voudrais bien t'aider mais je n'ai pas cette somme.

Évidement déçu Mitsuki ne s'était pas laisser abattre très longtemps avant de se reprendre.

\- Dommage, avait-t-elle soupiré. Je vais devoir trouver un autre moyen…

\- Pourquoi une auberge, avait demandé Loudor perplexe. Une boutique d'apothicaire serait sans doute beaucoup plus adaptée pour toi et le local serait moins cher ?

\- Peut-être mais je veux une auberge et… Disons que mes produits vont bien mieux se vendre dans une auberge enjouée que dans une petite boutique morne.

\- Tes produits… Tu veux vendre du poison dans une auberge !? S'était étonner Maikan qui ne la suivait plus.

\- Ouiiii… S'était-t-elle exclamé le visage rayonnant aux plus grands désarrois de son ami.

Sans plus d'explication elle avait ouvert son menu pour en sortir une bouteille de vin sans étiquette, fermé par un bouchon de liège qu'elle retira précipitamment, avant de la tendre au sous-chef.

\- Goutte !

Visiblement peu sûr de lui l'épéiste saisi lentement la bouteille avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour en prendre une petite gorgée. Aussitôt Maikan vit une demi-douzaine d'icône de debuff apparaitre sous la barre de vie de son cousin mais contrairement à ce qui aurait dû se passer un grand sourire éclaira le visage du sous-chef.

\- On va être riche, s'était-t-il écrier avant de faire un pas titubant vers Maikan pour lui tendre la bouteille.

Buvant à son tour le plus grand des trois ressentit immédiatement les effets du poison et… Étrangement les sensations procurer lui semblais familières, déroutante mais bien connu et, dans un certain sens, confortable… Puis il avait compris.

\- Impossible, avait-t-il murmuré. C'est…

\- C'est de l'alcool, avait confirmé joyeusement Loudor !

\- Mais, comment ?

\- Une pincée de ralentissement, un poil de somnolence, un brin de paralysie et le tout saupoudré d'un peu de confusion mélanger à un vin de fleur, avait répondu la petite chimiste bien trop joyeusement pour ne pas avoir elle-même testé sa décoction peu de temps auparavant.

Encore maintenant Maikan avait du mal à y croire, en y investissant tout son temps et ses maigres ressources Mitsuki était parvenu à recréé les effets de quelques drogues de la famille des dépresseurs dont l'alcool. Elle avait dû elle-même testé chaque effet de debuff avant d'essayer chaque composante qui lui tombait sous la main et leurs divers mélanges avant de finalement en arriver à ce résultat.

Par la suite tout avait été assez rondement mené, plutôt que d'acheter l'onéreux commerce disponible dans le village ils avaient accordé les droits de gestion des deux premiers étages de la tour à Mitsuki ainsi qu'un budget respectable. Moins de trois jours plus tard « le serpent venimeux » ouvrait ses portes. Le nom avait été choisi par la jeune femme à la fois en hommage à la créature qui lui avait permis de retrouver son ami et de terminé sa première préparation… Et comme presque tous les revenus de l'établissement viendraient de la vente de poison elle trouvait que s'était bien trouver. Pour l'intérieur elle avait elle-même acheté et positionner les meubles de la grande salle créant ainsi un hybride entre une auberge conviviale et une taverne inquiétante.

La première fois qu'il avait passé la porte principale après le réaménagement Maikan s'était trouver stupéfait devant le contraste évident entre les deux côté de la salle. De la porte une allée avait été laissé libre droit jusqu'au comptoir et à l'escalier menant aux étages supérieur, cet allé faisait frontière entre les deux côté de la salle. Le côté droit était meubler de plusieurs petites tables conçu pour deux ou trois personnes, assez éloignée les unes des autres pour que les occupants puissent discuter sans être entendu des autres tables… Tout du moins si personne n'ayant trop développé ses aptitudes auditives au maximum ne se trouvait dans les environs. Cette partie de la pièce n'avait pour tout éclairage que quelque bougie disposée stratégiquement et les volets des fenêtres étaient fermés en tout temps donc même en plein jours l'endroit restait relativement sombre.

L'autre côté de la pièce était totalement différents, deux grande table commune bien éclairer encadrait un espace devant l'âtre qui brûlait continuellement. Que l'on veuille s'entretenir en toute discrétion ou bien faire la fête avec sa guilde il y avait toujours un espace adapté au serpent venimeux et tout ça s'était sans compter le plus grand atout de l'établissement. Bien entendu le fait d'être la seule auberge de l'Aincrad à distribuer un alcool « efficace » garantissait la majorité de leur chiffre d'affaire, la nouvelle s'était d'ailleurs rapidement répandue, mais le service offert valait également le détour. Dans la grande majorité des commerces le service était fait par des PNJ, sauf pour les artisans ou tenancier qui s'en chargeaient eux même, mais pas dans cette auberge. Après une seconde journée d'ouverture plus que pénible ou elle n'avait fait que courir d'un bout à l'autre de la salle pour servir le plus de clients possible Mitsuki avait fermé boutique le temps d'une journée pour partir en vadrouille de son côté. Elle était revenue peu avant le coucher du soleil avec trois filles dont l'âge semblait se situer entre seize et vingt ans. « Mes nouvelles serveuses ! » Leur avait-t-elle annoncé joyeusement.

Pour le coup son ami s'était demandé comment elle avait bien pu réussir un coup pareil, en moins de quelques heures elle avait trouvé trois personnes, des filles en plus, et à les convaincre de servir des verres dans une auberge… Malheureusement il avait eu sa réponse assez rapidement quand une douzaine de conquérants de l'Armée de Libération de l'Aincrad était venu frapper à sa porte en fin de journée à la recherche de « déserteuses ».

En fait Mitsuki avait rencontré Liselotte, Cadmi et Béryl le premier jour, quand la foule avait sombré dans le chaos plusieurs femmes, venue seule dans le jeu, s'était rassembler instinctivement en petit groupes et ces quatre-là avaient été dans le même quelques semaines durant. Quand les trois autres avaient voulu rejoindre le grand regroupement qui allais devenir l'armé elle était tout simplement partie de son côté. Pendant que Mitsuki volait d'un groupe à l'autre ces trois-là avaient découvert ce que représentait le fait de faire partie d'un aussi grand groupe. À l'origine, avant que les guildes ne puissent être fondé, l'armé était un rassemblement de joueurs ayant mis en communs leurs ressources afin de les redistribuer équitablement entre tous et d'ainsi assurer la survie du plus grand nombre. L'objectif était simple, éviter aux plus vulnérable d'entre eux, les enfants par exemple, de mourir en étant laissé à eux même. Ça avait fonctionné, au début, puis le groupe avait grandi jusqu'à prendre des proportions monstrueuse. Plusieurs équipes de joueurs combattant sur la ligne de front s'y étaient greffer pour devenir le bras armé de ce qui allait devenir la guilde géante fondé peu de temps après la conquête du troisième étage. Présentement plus de la moitié des joueurs montant à l'assaut des boss d'étage faisaient partie de cette guilde et le reste des membres leur servait de masse ouvrière, rassemblant des cols dans les étages inférieurs ou, pour les plus chanceux, en développant au maximum leurs compétences d'artisanat pour équiper au mieux les guerriers de la ligne de front.

Quand Mitsuki avait retrouvé ses trois amies ça faisait plusieurs semaines que tout ce qu'elles faisaient de leur journée était de tuer de faible monstres du premier étage pour assembler des cols au compte goute sous la surveillance d'un chef d'escouade jours après jours… Il n'avait pas été vraiment difficile de les débaucher, seulement voilà… Elles n'avaient pas demandé à quitter la guilde avant de partir ce qui avait expliqué la présence de tous ces joueurs hostiles à la porte de Maikan. Avec la réputation que s'était fait quelque uns des joueurs de l'armée et ce que leur avait dit Mitsuki sur ceux avec qui elle avait fait affaire il s'était attendu au pire en allant discuter avec les soldats assiégeant sa guilde mais tout s'était franchement mieux dérouler que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Premièrement la personne menant cette expédition n'était nul autre que Thinker, le chef et fondateur de l'armé. Ayant entendu parler du départ des trois filles et de la possible implication d'une autre guilde dans l'affaire il avait décidé de quitter la ville du départ pour faire enquête lui-même et après s'être fait expliquer la situation il avait tout simplement libéré les filles avant de repartir avec ses hommes.

Maikan avait été plutôt soulagé de constaté que, malgré la mauvaise pente que semblait vouloir pendre la grande organisation, il y avait encore quelqu'un de bon sens à leur tête. Les trois femmes, maintenant indépendante, avaient emménagé ensemble dans une maison du village tout près de la tour et venaient tous les jours aider Mitsuki au service, au plus grand plaisir des clients masculins. Bien entendu la simple présence des filles n'expliquait pas toute l'attention dont elles étaient l'objet et s'était bien ces autres raisons qui expliquaient la mine renfrogné du chef de la confrérie.

Les tenues que portait Mitsuki pour travailler offraient aux jeunes hommes un excellent prétexte pour choisir leur établissement afin de décompresser après une rude journée à risquer leur vie sur les terrains de chasse. Son amie avait toujours été… Particulière dans sa façon de se vêtir. Dans le monde réel la seule chose qui l'avait arrêté avait été un budget insuffisant et peut-être un petit manque de courage pour assouvir ses plus extravagants fantasmes vestimentaires, ici elle s'en donnait à cœur joie. Ici, chaque jours elle portait une tenue différente et bien souvent elle était petite, la tenue… En fait ce qu'elle portait aujourd'hui en était un parfait exemple, elle servait carrément les clients dans un petit déshabillé de dentelle qu'elle avait dû entrer dans la section sous-vêtement de son équipement. Il n'avait aucun mal à croire que cela devait bien aider au second commerce qu'elle menait dans l'établissement, commerce que ne pouvait que désapprouver Maikan.

Avec l'auberge au rez-de-chaussée il avait également cédé le premier étage à Mitsuki avec les quatre chambres qu'il offrait pour que la jeune femme puisse les louer… Près de vingt fois le prix le plus élevé présentement en vigueur et de plus elle les louait à l'heure. Une véritable escroquerie mais encore pire que tout elles étaient pratiquement occuper sans arrêt. Fortement intrigué par ce mystère Maikan avait mené sa petite enquête et était donc resté dans un coin de la salle commune de longue soirée durant à simplement regardé qui donc louait ces chambres et rapidement il avait compris. Tous ceux qui montaient le faisaient en couple et il n'y a pas une tonne de chose que l'on puisse faire dans une chambre à un prix exorbitant pour y passer une petite heure avec le sexe opposer après avoir pris un verre… encore maintenant il avait du mal à croire qu'il était possible de pratiquer ce genre d'activité dans ce jeu mais comme d'habitude ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire s'était avec qui la majorité de ces personnes montait à l'étage. En fait près de la moitié de ces couples était composer de Mitsuki et d'un inconnu différent à chaque fois… Tout de même, si ce n'avait été que de ça il aurait pu vivre avec en se disant qu'il n'avait pas à dire à son amie comment gérer sa libido, et de toute façon elle ne l'aurait pas écouté s'il avait tenté de le faire. Non, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout s'était de constaté que la majorité des autres clients étaient « servie » par les autres filles que Mitsuki avait embauché.

\- Alcool, drogue et prostitution… Ma guilde est en train de devenir quoi au juste, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Un truc incroyablement rentable !

La gérante des lieux s'étant approché par derrière il ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence avant qu'elle ne passe ses bras autour de ses épaules. Encore une fois Fenrir ne l'avais pas averti de son approche mais il ne s'en étonnait plus, la trahison du loup était consommé depuis longtemps. Depuis que le grand canidé était avec lui dès qu'une personne ne faisant pas partit de sa guilde ou de sa liste d'amis s'approchait trop de lui il bondissait au-devant de l'intrus en grondant pour le protégé. Avec Mitsuki ça avait été une toute autre histoire, elle s'était aussitôt extasier devant le loup argenté presque aussi grand qu'elle et s'était précipité sur lui avant même que Maikan n'ai eu la chance de la prévenir… Précaution inutile, en se retournant il avait trouvé son familier rouler sur le dos, langue pendante, se laissant caresser le ventre par la jeune femme avec délectation. Leçon à retenir, même si Fenrir n'aimait pas les inconnus il aimait bien les belles filles et Mitsuki le lui rendait bien. Même maintenant, serré contre lui le menton poser sur son épaule et regardant la salle avec lui elle conservait une main libre pour caresser le grand fauve derrière les oreilles.

\- J'ai fait du bon boulot, non !?

\- Ça dépend du point de vue. Tu n'étais pas avec un client ?

\- Oui mais ça c'est fini rapidement… J'aurais jamais cru que les éjaculateurs précoces seraient un problème ici aussi.

Pour le coup Maikan manqua s'en étouffer avec sa boisson, lui qui commençait à envisagé d'engager un informateur pour infiltré sa propre tour et lui confirmé ses soupçon. Encore une fois son amie le prenait à contrepied, cette fois en lui jetant la vérité en plein visage sans aucune pudeur sans même qu'il n'ait eu besoin de le lui demander.

\- Merde Mitsuki !

\- Quoi merde, tu as un problème ?

Maikan ouvrit la bouche pour dire le fond de sa pensée mais finalement rien ne sortit… Il venait de se souvenir que ça ne servirait à rien et que même s'il faisait un long discourt sur la réputation de sa guilde, le respect de la femme ou encore ses propres principes elle ne l'écouterait que d'une oreille tout en bouillonnant de l'intérieur pour finir pas exploser de rage avant la fin.

\- Alors, parle ! Si tu ne veux rien dire alors ne te fout pas de moi et ne commence pas, si tu préfères je peux bien foutre le camp avec les filles et mes poisons, je serais bien curieuse de voir combien de temps tu pourras faire tourner cet endroit sans moi.

\- Calme-toi Mitsuki, je n'ai encore rien dit, tenta son ami sachant bien que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose à la suite.

\- C'est moi qui fais presque tout ici, le soir je sers les clients, la nuit je prépare les consommations pour le lendemain et le jour je vous suis pour récupérer les items dont je vais avoir besoin le lendemain ! Je n'ai plus une minute à moi et tout ça pour te remplir les poches alors tes critiques et tes regards réprobateur tu peux te les foutre au c… Explosa soudain la jeune femme avant de s'interrompre devant les mains dresser de son ami.

\- Je le répète, je n'ai encore rien dit, lui dit-t-il simplement.

\- Et c'est aussi bien pour toi !

\- Apaise ta colère grande démone du chaos et de la destruction, se moqua la chef de guilde. Confirme moi juste une chose et on en parle plus, d'accord ?

La noiraude poussa un profond soupire avant de croisé les bras sur sa poitrine pour finalement s'installer sur une chaise.

\- Allez, envoie ta question.

\- Les filles, tu ne les as pas obligé à… tu sais, à faire comme toi ?

La question eut plus d'effet sur la jeune femme que s'il l'avait frappé, d'un coup elle se redressa comme si elle avait été monté sur ressort tout en frappant la table de ses paumes et la gifle fusa en un instant venant cueillir Maikan en plein sur la joue. Maintenant que l'attention des derniers curieux, ceux qui ne s'était pas encore retourné quand Mitsuki avait levé la voix, était fixer sur eux la jeune femme mit fin au spectacle en tournant les talons en direction de l'escalier. Ne voulant pas que la conversation reste à l'état son ami lui emboita pas le pas suivi de proche par son loup.

\- Dispute d'amoureux ? Se moqua Béryl alors qu'il passait près d'elle.

\- Ça doit en avoir l'air, marmonna l'homme en retour.

Alors qu'il montait les marches une à une il se rendait bien compte que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'il devrait plutôt lui laisser le temps de se calmé avant de reprendre la conversation… Mais il savait bien que, dans son état actuel, elle pouvait tout aussi bien disparaitre dans la nuit et l'enfermé dans une pièce pour la nuit ne règlerait rien, elle ne le lui pardonnerait sans doute pas. Il n'avait donc plus vraiment le choix, il allait devoir affronter la tempête dès maintenant. Sans la quitter du regard il la suivit jusqu'au sommet de la tour et une fois sous le ciel dégagé, loin du publique, elle se laissa aller.

\- Tu te dis mon ami, tu me connais depuis des années, tu te vante d'être une des personnes qui me connait le mieux mais tu oses quand même venir me demander face à face si je fais la pimp pour trois filles que je considère comme mes amies ? Vas chier Daniel ! Tu peux aussi bien crever plutôt que d'espéré que je te pardonne ça un jour, je croyais que tu me faisais confiance, hurla-t-elle presque.

Tout en continuant d'injurier son ami la jeune femme faisait les cent pas devant lui, à certains moment elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larme tandis qu'à d'autre elle était prise d'un éclat de rire nerveux. Maikan déglutit difficilement, déjà que les colères de Mitsuki pouvait être biblique en temps normal cette fois s'était encore pire, jamais il ne l'avait vue autant hors d'elle… Contre lui tout du moins.

\- J'ai essayé de tuer Shiro, finit-t-il par laisser tomber pour couper court à l'éclat de son amie.

\- Pardon !?

\- On t'a raconté comment on s'est rencontré, j'avais le choix entre aller la sauver ou la laisser mourir pour sauver ma peau… C'est Loudor qui s'est précipité à son secourt, moi je la laissais mourir. Ça me ressemble à ton avis ? Ce monde il… Il fait faire des trucs pas croyable aux gens alors si je ne peux même pas me faire confiance comment veut-tu…

\- MAIS TA GUEULE ! Hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons. Si tu as perdu les pédales depuis que tu es ici en quoi ça me concerne, si tu es devenu un psychopathe capable de laisser crever n'importe qui pour sauver ta peau pourquoi ça devrait être la même chose pour moi !? Explique moi donc pourquoi ça devrait être toi la personne la plus saine d'esprit ici ! Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne alors arrête de te prendre pour le centre de l'univers !

La jeune femme fini par interrompre sa tirade le temps de reprendre son souffle et en profita pour venir se poster assez près de son chef de guilde pour pouvoir poser son indexe sur la poitrine.

\- Si tu as peur de perdre le contrôle ou de faire des choses que tu pourrais regretter viens m'en parler, je vais t'écouter sans me plaindre mais ne t'imagine pas que je suis comme toi !

Sur cette dernière injective elle tourna les talons en direction de la trappe d'accès à la tour et à peine l'avait-elle ouvert qu'elle aperçue le grand bretteur qui la suivait de proche.

\- Reste ici, dicta-t-elle sèchement. Ne me suis surtout pas, j'ai besoin de me calmé, je laisse mes meubles ici mais ne me cherche pas pour les deux ou trois prochains jours sinon je te garantis que tu ne me reverras pas de sitôt !

Levant les mains en silence en signe de reddition Maikan recula de quelques pas alors que son amie disparaissait furieusement dans l'escalier.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, souffla-t-il à la lune après un moment.


End file.
